Fix You
by xx-crispy-mnms-lover-xx
Summary: AU. TV BASED. Serena never left, instead she carried on down her self-destructive spiral. Dan’s a musician, a poet, and when he sings, the world stands still. Can they find each other? Can Dan change Serena or is it too late? D/S COMPLETE!
1. When You Look Me In The Eyes

Fix You

**Fix You.**

**Summary: AU. TV BASED. Serena never left, instead she carried on down her self-destructive spiral. Dan's a musician, a poet, and when he sings, the world stands still. Can they find each other? Can Dan change Serena or is it too late?? D/S N/B/C**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl!!**

**I'd like to thank EdieRose!! Thanks for the editing!**

**Background Info: Serena never slept with Nate but went to see Georgina straight away, after events are the same. She didn't go to boarding school. Instead she tried to bury her guilt and troubles in partying and alcohol. Dan's never forgotten the lively blond girl he met at a party on October 8****th**** 2005. He now plays music to try and earn money for his college future. Rufus and Lily have never met because personally that creeps me out! Dan's also in a rock/indie group. Because Serena never left Eric never tried to kill himself, though he is quite conflicted about things.**

**Chapter 1 -**

**When You Look Me In The Eyes.**

Serena stumbled into her apartment, trying not to wake her brother and mom. It had been another night out with Georgina, her alias for that night was Jess, a NYU student and once again she'd drunken half the bar's stock. She swore loudly as she stubbed her bare toes on the side on the entrance table. She quickly listened to see if her mom had woken but heard no sound of her mom getting up and breathed a sigh of relief as she tip-toed into the kitchen, freezing at the sight of her younger brother, Eric van der Woodsen, sitting on the island, his eyebrows raised and a glass of water with an aspirin next to in his hands.

"Hey sis," he muttered, jumping off the counter and handing her the pill and liquid.

"Eric..." Serena trailed off desperately, seeing the angry and hurt look in her brother's eyes.

"I don't want to hear it; I don't want to know who the guy was." Eric shook his head, "I'm tired of covering for you, telling Mom that you're at Blair's and you're staying late, or when you don't even get back, lying and staying you rang me to say you're at Blair's when really I don't have a fucking clue! Do you think its nice having to always worry where you are? What if you're lying unconscious while some nameless guy rapes you?!" Eric asked in a livid whisper.

"Eric..." Serena tried again, desperate.

"You don't, because all you've ever cared about is yourself Serena." Eric shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I'm done covering for you, you need help," Eric told her, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a number of brochures.

"You're drunk ninety percent of the time, or high, and I can't do it anymore!" Eric shook his head again, "I can't just watch."

"I'm not going to rehab," Serena told him firmly, picking up the aspirin and downing it with the water. "Thanks," she murmured before leaving the kitchen.

**XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...**

"Nice set," the owner of 'Soul', Max, told Dan, clapping him on the back.

'Soul' was a downtown Manhattan music club, debuting new music with a bar and dance floor. Dan was a regular there, playing every Friday and Saturday nights either solo or with his band, trying to save up money to help him to pay for his dream college, Dartmouth or Yale. His parents had enough money to send him to a posh private school on a half scholarship but if he got into Yale or Dartmouth they'd be struggling a lot. That's why Dan did what he could, working most nights. Monday through to Wednesday he worked in an UPS book store after school and Sunday he left free.

"Thanks," Dan smiled, packing up his acoustic guitar and slinging it over his well muscled shoulder, looking over at two girls who were giggling and pointing at him.

"Here, the crowd like's you, especially the women," Max laughed slightly as he handed him his pay for the night, including tips.

"Cheers and I'm not so sure 'bout the girls' thing," Dan said, shaking his head and sliding into a booth.

"Who's the girl then?" Max asked, sitting down opposite Dan and handing him a beer.

"The girl?" Dan asked, taking a sip.

"You've been coming here for nearly three months, there must be someone who inspires your lyrics," Max shrugged.

"Her name's Serena and...she has absolutely no idea who I am," Dan told Max, looking down in embarrassment.

"Oh, well then, you have to put yourself out there, make her notice you," Max told him, standing up. "See you later". He clapped him on the back once again before disappearing off behind stage.

"Great," Dan muttered, downing the rest of his beer before standing up and heading out the club.

**XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...**

"Come on S, it'll be fun!" Blair begged that Saturday after five hours of retail therapy.

"Is there a bar?" Serena asked.

"Of course," Blair told her, rolling her eyes at her best friend.

"Who's going again?" Serena asked, picking up some Jimmy Choo's and examining them.

"Me, Nate, Chuck," Blair's scowled at the sound of her boyfriends best friend, "Kati and Iz."

"And its downtown? Blair Waldorf is downtown?" Serena asked, now it was her turn to raise her eyebrows.

"Well Nate recommended it and I thought we could go, things have been...patchy recently so..." Blair trailed off, leaving the rest for Serena to work out.

"My god you're a good girlfriend, I'd hate it!" Serena muttered, walking into Starbucks and over to the counter.

"Why?" Blair asked, ordering two cappuccinos before sitting down.

"The fact that I wouldn't have my freedom, the constant holding down, the need to be someone just to impress them, it's like being bonded with rope," Serena shook before talking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, but it's the stability, the fact that you know they'll always be there, to talk or whatever and you're wrong, you can be whoever you want to be with them, most of the time anyway," Blair shrugged.

"I guess some people are better off alone," S shrugged.

"You won't be alone S, not forever," Blair reassured her.

"So what time are we meeting and where?" Serena asked.

"We'll meet at 'Soul' at eight," Blair told her.

"Great," Serena nodded, taking another sip of her drink, thinking about what Blair had said about stability.

Eight o'clock came around fast, Blair and Serena hung out until it did, deciding it was better to go together and then meet the others there, it wasn't the type of place you went to in a limo or in your best Jimmy Choo's. Serena looked in the mirror, examining her outfit; black skinnies with knee high boots and a striped tank top with a jacket. Perfect, she thought, looking over at Blair, who was putting the finishing touch to her eyeliner. They smiled as they headed out to the taxi that was to take them to 'Soul'.

When they got there and had met up with the rest, the bands were taking ten, which gave Chuck the perfect opportunity to slip away and return with two pretty girls carrying trays of shots. Chuck gave them one of his killer smiles as they placed them down, and a request to keep them coming.

Dan looked out from back stage once he'd finished tuning his guitar and was shocked to 'the girl', the subject of his songs, Serena van der Woodsen, sitting in the audience, surrounded by her friends. He walked onto the stage and began to play a soft, soulful melody, singing softly along with it.

"Do I know him?" Iz asked curiously, looking up at Dan.

"Maybe you slept with him at some point," Blair suggested innocently with subtle sarcasm.

"Nope." Iz shook her head, not catching the sarcasm and still trying to remember where she recognised him from.

"He's good," Kati nodded, looking over at Serena, who looked up to see what they were talking about.

At the exact moment that Serena looked up, Dan looked over at her and their eyes locked. The world seemed to stand still as they gazed into one another's eyes, unable to break the connection.

**Review...x**


	2. All At Once

Thank you for the reviews

**Thank you for the reviews! I'll try and get three chappys up quickly lol. If you are like me while watching last Monday's gossip girl, screaming at Dan 'No say you're not okay and get her back!!!' while Serena talked about Aaron to him.**

**And thank you again Edierose for your editing.**

**  
In case nobodys noticed all the chapters are going to be song titles!**

**Chapter 2 - **

**All At Once.**

Dan continued to sing softly, but now he was singing to Serena, each word was meant for her as the rest of the people weren't important, they were blurs and she was clear as a summer's day. When his set ended, he stood up and thanked the crowd quietly, not taking his eyes off Serena until he turned away. Three boys at the front were whooping at him loudly, beers in their hand, laughing and messing around cheerily. The other people in the club seemed to know them, and the singer.

"Danny boy, how about we go on! They can't resist a bit of the Tommy!" One of them yelled, laughing loudly and pretending to be a model.

Dan laughed at them, walking over and taking a beer that must have been his, the guys pulling him in to a head lock jokingly, messing around like guys did, but there was something about him that Serena couldn't quiet place, he seemed different, deep. Some girls walked over to them and he hugged two incredibly pretty ones, a blonde and a dark skinned, exotic looking one. A surge of jealousy went through Serena ever though she'd never met him before, it was strange, she felt a pull toward him she never had before. He looked over and saw that there were no shots left; from what he'd heard about her he couldn't say he was surprised.

He walked over, causing raised eyebrows by both his friends and hers, "Can I get you a drink?" He asked.

"I think we're okay over here, run along," Chuck sneered, his arms draped loosely around Kati and Iz.

Dan laughed, "I wasn't actually asking you, you're not really my type, but my friend over there is up for anything, and from what I've heard you fuck anything that moves."

Serena laughed loudly, causing Dan to smile and Chuck to frown, "Who do you think you are?" He asked.

"I go to your fucking school Bass, I'm in your class," Dan retorted as one of his friends got impatient.

"Come one Danny Boy! Leave the riches alone, you might contaminate them!" Dan's friend, Mark called, laughing at them, his shaggy black hair bobbing up and down slightly as he laughed.

"So how about that drink?" Dan asked Serena eyes twinkling.

"How about next time?" she smiled, knowing when to stay at an arm's length, even if this guy had some sort of weird effect over her.

"Promise?" Dan asked, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I promise," Serena smiled sweetly.

"I'll hold you too that," Dan smiled, turning and walking back over to his carefree friends, them cheering as he did, looking over at them like they were aliens.

"Go on then, one more set!" Max gave in, coming over to them. "The usual crowd loves you."

Dan hopped back onto the stage, this time with an electric guitar in his hands, followed by his three other friends; Mark headed over to the drum kit, Tommy picked up a bass and the slightly drunk one picked up another guitar, tuning up quickly and getting screams from the regulars; they were incredibly popular with the local crowd and never failed to please them.

"Guys! Play 'Delivery' for us!" the dark haired girl yelled.

"For you, Vanessa mi darlin', anything. Your wish is granted!" the slightly dunk member bowed low to the girl as Dan laughed and began playing the Babyshambles' song 'Delivery'.

"Now this is good!" Nate told them, "This is the band I was telling you about!" Nate told Blair, who was looking around with a slight look of disgust on her face.

"It's so....dirty, I wonder how many germs are on the floor?" she asked.

"It's a downtown club, Blair." Serena rolled her eyes.

Soon Dan's band had finished their set and disappeared back-stage, putting their instruments away.

"To the van!" the same slightly drunk member yelled, jumping around near an exit.

"Chill out Fred, remember the miracle of coffee, man!" Dan called after him as he disappeared out of a back exit.

"They're like...cavemen," Blair shuddered.

"They're hot!" Serena laughed slightly.

"Your taste has gone so low," Blair shook her head

"Whatever B." Serena drained the shot that was in front of her, newly purchased by Chuck.

When they got outside they saw Dan and his band standing by a van that had 'Ultimately Dead' splashed across it and a logo beneath that the band members had tattooed somewhere on their body; Fred and Tommy they had in on their forearm, Mark had it on his hand while you couldn't see Dan's. They were joking around with some beer; more girls had joined the other two, but only the first two looked close to any of the members. Blair looked at the blonde in shock; she was the freshman that had been sucking up to her since the beginning of the year, practically being her slave.

"We know her; she looks different without her uniform. It's little J!" Blair told Kati, Iz and Serena.

"Oh yeah." They looked at Jenny with recognition and surprise; she looked older and a lot different without her Contstance Billard's uniform, a lot more edgy.

"Waiting for your limo?!" one of the band-members called over to them.

"Actually they take town cars to blend in," Dan said sarcastically in a stage whisper.

"Do you have a problem?" Chuck asked Dan, walking over to them.

"No, not at all man, just, maybe, the fact that you're a self centred arrogant pig that once tried to sleep with my little sister and the fact she got away stopped you from raping her," Dan snarled, Jenny and Vanessa stepped forwards and grabbed his arms.

"Jenny Humphrey, I should have put it together," Chuck drawled, looking at the blonde and winking.

"Leave now, and take your little friends with you," one of Dan's friends said, taking a step forward.

"Whatever," Chuck sneered, turning and walking forward a few steps.

"Oi, Bass!" Dan called, causing him to turn.

Dan raised his fist and slammed it into Chuck's eyes, causing him to stumble to the ground, the shots of vodka not helping, "That's for my sister, come near her again and I'll kill you!" Dan told him before turning to the band. "Let's go."

The band and Jenny got into the van while Dan tossed a helmet from the back of a black motorbike over to the brunette and grabbed another for himself, climbing onto the bike and following the van away.

"Next time you'll strangle him with your scarf, don't worry," Nate teased Chuck.

"You tried to rape that blonde?" Serena asked, disgusted.

"Okay, one: I didn't know who she was and two: she looked so damn hot and would've given into me eventually." Chuck felt his throbbing eye, that Brooklyn musician boy had a good punch.

_**Bro to the resue?**_

_**Hey there Upper East Siders,**_

_**Have we got a war brewing on the horizon? Chuck Bass was seen being floored by none other than Lonely Boy, Little J's big bro, who isn't so lonely out of his comfort zone. Can this Brooklyn musician possibly capture the heart of our current IT girl? S was seen looking after him as he sped off into the horizon on his motorbike. Personally I'm going for Lonely Boy on this one...**_

_**Until next time**_

_**XOXO Gossip Girl...**_

**Please review, it's set a few weeks after the pilot of GG.**


	3. Somewhere Only We Know

**Please keep reviewing people!! I need the boost! Thanks to the people who did though!!! You're amazing! x**

**Thank you once again to EdieRose! Amazing Beta people!!!**

**Chapter 3 – **

**Somewhere Only We Know.**

"So Serena seemed impressed by you last night," Jenny told Dan, prancing into his room with her hairbrush in hand.

"Did she?" Dan asked slightly excited.

"Yeah though making Chuck Bass your enemy was probably not the smartest move," Jenny pointed out.

"He had what was going to him." Dan's voice darkened, "Jen, if something had happened that night, Chuck Bass wouldn't be on this planet right now."

"Chill, it didn't, okay?" Jenny looked at her older brother, "But thank you."

"No problem, so what should I do with Serena next?" Dan asked.

"I dropped of some books at her place so maybe you should go over there," Jenny suggested.

"Wouldn't that seem a little...desperate?" Dan tried.

"Yeah but you have pined over her for the last two years so...and the whole 'Can I buy you a drink?' thing was quite painful, but you did redeem yourself with the comeback at Chuck," Jenny shrugged.

"But I finally looked cool to her, at least for a bit!" Dan protested.

"Serena has hundreds of guys that look 'cool' to her so I think you should make a move." Jenny raised her eyebrows at Dan.

"You're right, I need something good to wear." Dan walked over to his wardrobe.

"Jeans and a nice t-shirt that looks good yet effortless, maybe a very casual waistcoat," Jenny told him, standing up and leaving his room.

**XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...**

Dan walked into the reception of the fancy apartment building, wearing Converses, jeans, a plain white tee and a black waistcoat like Jenny had suggested, and made his way over to the receptionist who looked incredibly serious and Dan suddenly realised that he needed to get Serena's room number from him as he'd so cleverly forgotten to ask Jenny.

"Hey." Dan waved at him awkwardly.

"Hello, how can I help you?" he asked, looking Dan up and down sceptically.

"I was wondering what apartment number is the van der Woodsen's," Dan asked him politely.

"Are they expecting you?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No, it's a surprise," Dan told him, rocking back and forth on his feet awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, I can ring them?" he offered.

"No!" Dan protested quickly, "Please" Dan begged.

"I'm sorry," the concierge said politely.

"Fine." Dan turned on his heel and walked out the reception and out onto the courtyard, looking for an alternate way in, when he spotted a small door.

Ten minutes later Dan knocked on a door that read 15A. Rocking backwards and forwards again. He'd rung Jenny to ask her what apartment number she'd gone to and it had taken her ages to remember. Then Dan realised he couldn't exactly march back in and go up in the lift so he'd have to use the side way and up the stairs. Which now had led to him standing outside a girl he'd only spoken a few sentence's too apartment door. He knocked.

The door opened to reveal a youngish teen boy, "Hi...?" He asked.

"Hi, I'm actually looking for Serena," he told Eric.

"Oh...sure," Eric scoffed slightly while rolling his eyes before shouting Serena's name and walking away.

"Hey, Dan Humphrey." Serena smiled at him, "What are you doing here?" she asked, not knowing whether or not to be freaked out by the fact he knew where she lived.

"Well I realised this morning that I still owed you a drink, and I was thinking that coffee would be cool, but then I thought that it's always nice to have something with coffee, unless your an addict, coffee addict that is, like me and drink it more than water which isn't usual so I didn't think you would be so I thought you might want to grab some coffee and breakfast, seeing as it's kind of breakfast time," Dan rambled, and when Serena didn't say anything, just looked at him with an amused look on her face he continued. "It probably seems desperate coming down here and everything but I'm not really good at that whole following the dating rules cause when I like something I go for it and I usually keep talking until someone shuts me up."

"Oh, you do talk a lot," Serena cut in, knowing she could be standing there all day, "But yes, I'll go for breakfast for you, I'm actually starving," she admitted.

"Really?" Dan asked happily.

"Yeah, you could talk me to death if I don't!" Serena teased laughing, "But I do need to get dressed."

Dan realized for the first time that Serena was standing there in just a very sexy silk robe, her hair falling loosely around her, obviously it had just been washed and dried as it sparked when she moved her head. She looked amazing in Dan's eyes, and he blushed and let out an awkward cough and started rocking again, a sign that he was either nervous or uncomfortable.

"Come in," Serena laughed, stepping away from the door and letting him past, not believing what she was doing.

Serena van der Woodsen didn't do breakfasts with a guy she'd met the previous night, she'd usually be sneaking out of their bedroom but there was something about this guy, he seemed so nice, awkward yes, but really nice and she felt herself just agreeing. He had the advantage that he was good looking and looked smart yet didn't seem to into himself which was defiantly a good thing. But regardless, she did not date, that was her rule; dating no, guys yes, relationships no.

"Serena who was at the door?" another woman, obviously her mother, asked from the table where she was eating her own breakfast with Serena's brother.

"Mom, Eric this is Dan, Dan this is Eric and my mom," Serena introduced. "I'll be five minutes," she told Dan before heading off down the hallway.

Dan smiled at her mother and Eric. "Hi." He began rocking back and forth...again.

"Hello, how do you know my daughter then?" Lily asked, eyebrows rising slightly.

"I go to St. Jude's so..." Dan nodded.

"Oh really, do you know Eric?" she asked.

"Erm no, I'm a junior and I don't really hang out with people from St. Jude's that much." Dan shook his head.

"Why not?" Lily asked, trying to sound polite rather than judging.

"I don't live in the Upper East Side, so I dunno..." Dan shrugged awkwardly.

"Ultimately dead!" Eric exclaimed looking at Dan, "I knew I'd seen you before!"

"Excuse me?" Lily asked confused, "What is 'Ultimately Dead'?"

"I'm in a band, where've you seen us?" Dan asked Eric.

"You played at a party a couple of weeks ago for my friend Gareth, he knows the bassist...Timmy...Tommy," Eric told him.

"Oh gosh really, wow!" Dan shook his head slightly.

"Yeah, you guys are really good!" Eric complimented.

"Thanks," Dan smiled, turning to see Serena standing there smiling.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hey," She smiled back.

"You look really nice," Dan complimented.

"Thanks, I've got my phone, Mom," Serena told her before walking over to the door, Dan following.

"So where do you want to eat?" Dan asked as the lift headed down.

"I'm cool with whatever," Serena shrugged.

"Really?" Dan asked, heading over to his bike.

"Really," she challenged.

"Alright then, hop on." Dan handed her the spare helmet before pulling his own on and climbing onto the bike.

Dan drove all the way back to Brooklyn and finally pulled over by a small retro diner hidden away at the end of a street, it was really cute and quirky.

"How did you find this place?" She asked Dan in awe, looking at the diner with a happy smile. "It's amazing!" she said, admiring the interior.

"Well I've been coming here nearly every day for the last five years, there's a large empty room next door that we use for our band practice," Dan told her, leading her to his own special booth.

"Wow, they must know you here then." Just as Serena said that an elderly woman came from out the back.

"Danny!" she smiled, coming over to them, "Later than usual, and with a girl!" she exclaimed happily.

"Aww, doesn't he bring all his girls here?" Serena teased.

"Danny, bring his girls here?" she asked incredulously. "Definitely not," she shook her head.

"Why not?" Serena asked interested.

"Long story," Dan said, slightly quieter.

"What do you too kids want? Anything you want!" she smiled.

"Well I'll have a stack of pancakes please, thanks Pat," Dan smiled.

"Can I have the same please; actually can I have French toast? Wait..." Serena paused, trying to decide.

"Bring both and two coffees," Dan told Pat, smiling happily.

"Of course, good to see you smiling again, Danny boy," she said, smiling happily at Serena as she walked off.

"She seems nice," Serena complimented.

"Oh yeah, Pat's ace," Dan agreed.

"So, why don't I know you?" Serena asked Dan, her eyes sparking and feeling completely relaxed, it was a nice change from the constant feeling of not being good enough for anyone.

**Please review...x**


	4. Sunday Morning

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been swamped with work and school so...**

**anyway here's the next chappy!**

**Chapter 4 – **

**Sunday Morning.**

They spent the next two hours sat in the diner talking; even if they tried they couldn't have denied the chemistry between them. If Serena laughed it would cause Dan's grin to grow even bigger. Dan loved the way she laughed, like an excited four year old and Serena like how when Dan smiled his whole body seemed to lighten somehow.

"So what now?" Dan asked Serena, "Do you want to got for a walk, or we can go somewhere on the bike, or I could take you back if you're busy" Dan told her.

"How about a walk?" Serena suggested.

"Ok cool, there's a really cute park near here but I need to but my bike back so do you want to stay here or...?" Dan asked her.

"I'll come with you, we can drop it off and walk from there" Serena smiled.

"Brains and beauty" Dan told her, making her blush.

What was this guy doing to her? She was blushing! She never blushed, never. The last time she'd blushed was when she was seven, and knowing that this amazing guy from Brooklyn that she'd never met before last night was making her blush, this was not normal. Today hadn't been normal, it had been like someone else's life but the scariest part of it that she liked it, she liked this guy and she'd only just met him. That, for Serena Van der Woodsen, was terrifying.

"Ready?" Dan asked, pulling her out of her day dream.

"Yeah"

Dan dropped the bike off outside his apartment block before he and Serena climbed off and began to walk to another one of Dan's favourite spots, talking all the way over there, Dan pointing out random spots and telling stories if something funny had happened there. When they reached the small park Serena smiled, you had a perfect view of the Manhattan skyline, it was absolutely stunning.

"What do you think?" Dan asked sitting down on the grass.

"It's really pretty" Serena nodded.

"Yeah, this place has so many memories" Dan looked around, his eyes squinted slightly.

"Tell me a few" Serena told him, laying back and propping herself up on her elbows.

"Bossy" Dan laughed, "But ok, it was the first place that the band did a concert. Me, my mum, my dad and Jenny play football here every year on thanksgiving, well we used too, I broke my arm in two places over there by that rock when I was eleven, and I've just realised we're talking way too much about me. What about you?" Dan asked.

"Well my life's pretty...weird and complicated" Serena shrugged.

"I can listen" Dan told her.

"Well, my mum goes through husbands like handbags, my dad took off when I was ten and I haven't seen him since, I have a feeling that my brother hates me and I'm pretty screwed up right now" Serena looked away from Dan, worrying that she'd just blown her shot with a great guy.

"You're brother doesn't hate you and I don't think you're screwed up" Dan told her seriously, "I mean I've spent nearly three hours straight with you and I'm not running"

"I won't hold it against you if you do" Serena told him, finally turning to look at him.

"I'm not running, I promise" Dan told her seriously.

"Thank you" Serena whispered.

Soon they were continuing talking and laughing, the serious of their last conversation forgotten as they teased each other like old friends. Dan had never felt this way about anyone, with Vanessa he'd always know he'd been kidding himself, yes he loved her, but like a sister and he wanted it to mean more when the fact was that it didn't and it was never going too. Serena had never felt more relaxed or herself, she'd drink and party to forget her past but here with Dan she didn't need to because she was thinking about it, she was thinking about other things, like how the hell had they not met before, he was so great, and why the hell was she still sat there, she didn't do anything that remotely hinted commitment, and spending the day with a guy and flirting with him with the full intensions that she'd she him again, and enjoy it, was not something she did...usually.

After spending a few hours talking in the park they decided that they should go somewhere else, it was then Lily called saying she wanted Serena home because her brother and his family were coming for lunch/tea. They walked back to Dan's apartment and he handed her a helmet while she looked at him, confused.

"I was going to get a cab, you don't have to drive me" Serena told him.

"What kind of guy would I be if I shoved you in a cab and didn't know if you got home properly?" Dan asked her.

"You're serious" Serena shook her head at his behaviour, but took the helmet.

"Of course I am" Dan told her, climbing onto the bike.

All the way up to the Upper East Side apartment block that Serena lived in she found herself smiling uncontrollably, a guy actually cared if she got home in one piece, apart from her brother, Nate and sometimes Chuck that had never happened to her before. It felt nice to be cared for, to know that someone was there. When they stopped at Serena's building Dan got off too, following her into her the lift. They finally stopped outside the apartment, and they looked at each other, smiling.

"So I don't know about you, but I had a great time today" Dan said nervously.

"I had a really great time" Serena smiled.

"That's good, it would have really sucked if you'd had a crap time" Dan told her.

"Yeah it would have" Serena nodded slowly, not really knowing what to do.

"Do you maybe want to do this again?" Dan asked her, wringing his hands subconsciously.

"Yeah, that would be really nice" Serena nodded.

"Ok, here put your number in"

They swapped phones and put each other's numbers in quickly, saving them and then handing them back, "Great" Dan smiled, leaning forward and kissing Serena's cheek, "I guess I might see you tomorrow at school" he shrugged.

"Maybe Humphrey" Serena told him before disappearing into her apartment, a smile covering her face as she lent against the other side of the door.

Dan whistled as he left the apartment block, the receptionist glaring at him for making a noise as he walked off with almost a skip in his step.

_**Spotted:**_

_**Lonely Boy practically skipping away from the Van der Woodsen place. Could S finally found her knight in shining Brooklyn dirt? Only time will tell if this musician can tame our wild IT girl.**_

_**You know you love me **_

_**XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl.**_

**Please review...x**


	5. Teenage Kicks

**Sorry for the insanely long wait! School's really been kicking my ass lately anyway here's another chappy!**

**Chapter 5 – **

**Teenage Kicks.**

Dan and Jenny walked into the entrance of Constance Billard and St. Jude's high schools, the place where Dan was a nobody and Jenny was dying to be somebody. They parted at the separate entrances, Dan going one way and Jenny the other. Dan punched in the code for his locker, throwing the books he didn't need until after lunch in before he could feel somebody behind him. Dan turned to see the one and only Chuck Bass standing there, smirking.

"What do you want?" Dan asked Chuck, rolling his eyes and closing his locker.

"I heard you've been hanging out with our It girl," he smirked.

'_Does that guy have any other facial expression?'_ Dan thought. "So what?"

"I thought I'd give you a heads up before you end up falling for her; Serena doesn't do guys like you," Chuck told him. "In any sense of the word."

"Anything else?" Dan asked, "Or would you like to get out my way"

"So polite," Chuck drawled before moving away from him, letting him storm off down the corridor.

On Monday afternoons the whole of the junior class, boys and girls, did sport. Today, because half of the varsity soccer team were ill along with two of the coaches, they were holding obligatory tryouts, while the girls watched as their coach was helping out. Serena, Blair, Iz and Kati all sat looking at the boys. Serena was disappointed that she hadn't run into Dan today, but saw him walking onto the field. She had no idea how no one else seemed to find him hot, I mean looking at him in his gym uniform, he was gorgeous!

"Music man's got some nice muscle." Iz pointed out.

The boys started with laps before beginning basic exercises and to everyone's surprise, Dan and Chuck weren't bad, in fact they were really good. They kept glaring at each other while they did the drills. Finally the coaches pulled in all the boys, splitting them off into two teams, Dan on one and Chuck and Nate on the other. As they played it became more and more aggressive, players slide tackling each other every two minutes. Chuck ran over to two of the biggest guys on his team, muttered something before turning back to his position in the midfield. Dan weaved in and out of the players, heading straight for the goal when the two big jocks from before slammed into him, one taking out the back of his legs while the other slammed into his chest, pushing him to the ground.

"Foul!" Dan's team mates yelled while the coach blew the whistle, running over to a motionless Dan.

Serena stood up to see what had happened, so had a lot of the girls. "Is he ok?" she asked Blair, a slight note of panic in her voice.

"Huh?!" Blair looked at her confused; she was panicked over a guy she'd known for two days?!

"Back up!" the coach yelled to all the players that had gathered around.

"I'm fine," Dan breathed, wincing as he stood up.

He saw Chuck standing a few metres away and knew that it was all his doing; he glared at him before shaking his head, rubbing his ribs where the jock had rugby tackled him.

"We are playing soccer people, not rugby!" the coach yelled. "Free kick!"

Dan placed the ball on the ground, a couple of metres outside the box. He measured up while his whole team watched, not believing what he was trying to do, it was a Beckham-in-the-good-days shot, made to curve right in. Dan tried to remember what his uncle had once told him before running up and blasting the ball forwards, watching as it curved in the air, away from the goalie's hands and into the back of the net. The whole class, including the girls and coaches looked stunned. Chuck scowled while Nate looked impressed.

Soon practice drew to a close and the boys wanting to join the squad had to sign their names down. Dan turned away from the list; he'd given his soccer away almost a year ago and it hurt physically and mentally to play, they were memories he didn't want to keep revisiting. Nate looked at him in shock and over to the coaches, who were watching as he walked away from the group, over to his sports bag.

"Wait up Humphrey!" Nate called, running to catch up with him.

"What?" Dan asked, picking up his sports bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Why aren't you singing up? You were great out there, probably the best!" Nate complimented.

"I've got a lot on my plate right now," Dan told Nate, turning around again.

"Yeah but this is important," Nate continued.

Dan breathed in and out deeply. He hated how everything was such a big deal to these people, how they acted like they were the only ones in the world that mattered, that their lives were the most important. Did Nate work five nights a week so he could pay for college? Had his mom just left them? Did any of the other stuff happening in his life happen to Nate? Probably not.

"Look I'm sorry, but my answer's no," Dan told Nate firmly, turning again.

"Why not? You're really good! Is music all you care about?!" Nate asked loudly, now annoyed himself. "Because you obviously don't care about anyone here, or our world! You need to drop that massive chip on your shoulder just because you hate the UES!"

"Excuse me?" Dan asked his voice low and steady, like a tiger ready to pounce.

"You won't help out your own school!" Nate retorted.

"You don't know shit about my life! Do you work as many jobs as you can, as often as you can? Do you worry about how you're supposed to pay for college?!" Dan shouted, and when Nate didn't answer Dan carried on. "I didn't think so, now back off! I don't want to play!" Dan pushed Nate away before turning on his heel and striding away.

Serena looked after Dan, concern etched across her face, and she slowly stood up before running to catch up with him, running past a stunned Nate.

"Dan wait!" Serena called, stopping to catch her breath as she reached him.

"Sorry." Dan stopped.

"It's fine, are you?" Serena asked, concerned.

"It's..." Dan stopped, looking at Serena carefully. "They're my problems, I shouldn't bare them on you."

"Its okay if you want to talk," Serena told him.

"Do you want to take a walk? I need to get to work so we can talk on the way," Dan rambled slightly.

"Sure," Serena smiled; glad to be hearing the Dan she knew coming back.

"It's not because of the jobs," Dan spoke finally, as they left the school grounds.

"Then what, the team, the people?" Serena asked.

"No." Dan shook his head, his eyes fixed on the ground.

"The game?" Serena asked, feeling like she was on a quiz show.

"Sort of, my dad had a younger brother, there was a ten year age gap and he was the cool uncle, we were really really close, almost like brothers and soccer was our thing. We used to hang out in the park and play, watch English league, go to games, it was our thing you know?" Dan stopped speaking for a second, continuing down the pavement. "But he died about a year ago, it was really sudden and I took it roughly but I haven't played soccer since today and when Nate kept pushing me I cracked."

"I'm so sorry," Serena breathed, taking in what he'd just said,

"Don't be, you're not the drunk driver that killed him." Dan smiled at her, not believing how relaxed he felt around her.

"So where do you work then? You seem to be everywhere!" Serena joked.

"Well, on a Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday night I work here." Dan had stopped outside a posh looking bookstore Serena recognised from when her mom had dragged her in there. "Fridays and Saturdays I play at 'Soul' and if we get any other gigs. Thursday is band practice." Dan told her, walking into the bookshop and waving to a few of his co-workers.

"Wow." Serena nodded, impressed. "I guess I fall into that category of 'not having to worry about college' that you mentioned!" Serena joked.

"Oh God!" Dan groaned, dropping his head in his hands. "I'm an idiot, I shouldn't have said that, I was angry at Nate, not you," Dan apologized.

"It's true," Serena shrugged.

"Yeah but I shouldn't have used it as an insult!" Dan insisted. "I'm really sorry, let me make up for it?" he asked her.

"Oh really? How?" She flirted.

"How about dinner?" Dan asked her. "A nice place, a little fancy?" Dan suggested.

"I guess I could forgive you if you fed me," Serena mused.

"Is that a yes?" Dan asked her, his brown eyes sparkling again.

"I suppose it is," Serena smiled.

"Great, I'll pick you up at your place Thursday at seven, is that okay?" Dan asked her, watching as one of his co-workers was making her way over to them.

"That's great," Serena nodded, smiling.

"Dan! You're here! Thank god! We were having a crisis without you!" she smiled falsely at Serena before turning back to Dan.

"I'm sure," Dan muttered, "I'll be right there." Dan gave her a look that told her that she wasn't welcome.

"So she seems intense," Serena whispered once she'd disappeared.

"Yeah she is," Dan shook his head slightly.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, at school?" Serena smiled.

"Yeah, definintely," Dan told her, nodding again.

They looked at each other awkwardly, smiling and trying to figure out what to do next. Serena didn't date so she hadn't a clue and Dan didn't want to rush so they continued to just stand there. Finally Dan gave her an awkward sort of wave before stepping forward and kissing her cheek. Serena giggled slightly at him as he blushed and disappeared off.

What was she doing? She kept asking herself over and over as she walked home, What the bloody hell was she doing?

_**Fight Club?**_

_**Hey there Upper East Sider's! Since when did the St. Jude's soccer tryouts turn into a new version of Fight Club? That would be today, when Lonely Boy was seen getting tackled, rugby tackled that is, by two boys twice his size. No guessing which UES rich playboy was behind it. Nate, obviously impressed with Lonely Boy's performance, (now ladies get your head out of the gutters on that one), tried to get him to join the team. Bad mistake, Natie. Brooklyn: 2 UES 0. And where's S running off to??**_

_**You know you love me**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl.**_

**Review!! Please! x**


	6. With Me

**Sorry for the really long wait! Thanks for EdieRose for bettaing it.**

**Chapter 6 –**

**With Me.**

Dan didn't know what to wear, tonight was the night, the night that he was going to take Serena van der Woodsen on a proper, official date. He was nervous as hell. He'd decided to take her to a nice little Italian restaurant that was smart-casual and then they could walk around a bit, maybe go to a bar or something. He didn't know really what to do; he'd only been in two relationships before and both of them had been different, he hadn't felt this way about them, this was...intense. He picked out some black-grey skinny jeans and pulled them on with a tight white shirt and a casual tatty pinstripe waistcoat. He grabbed his leather MC jacket and slung it on, pulling the side zip to the top and clipping the neck together.

"Big date tonight?" Rufus asked, coming into Dan's room and looking him up and down.

"Yeah, the girl I told you about." Dan told him, sitting down and pulling his bright green Converse on, tying the laces up tightly.

"Oh, the one you've been pining over forever?" Rufus asked, teasing his son.

"Whatever," Dan rolled his eyes at his dad.

"Well have fun, you do know that I'll be at the studio all night, I've that projection to set up and run, it's fourteen hours long." Rufus smiled.

"Yeah I did, and I will." Dan nodded.

**XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...**

"What does smart-casual mean in a boy's head?" Serena asked Eric in a panic.

"Huh?" Eric asked confused, tearing his eyes away from his homework to see his older sister running around in a panic.

"Smart-casual, boy's head?!" Serena repeated.

"Jeans and a nice top maybe," Eric shrugged, watching his sister with an amused smile on his face, watching as she sped back into her room.

The last week had been different, she'd been different. After school she'd hang out with Blair here, they'd do homework and watch old films; she'd been out once with her and without Georgina, who was the main problem, and returned before midnight, perfectly sober. It was amazing. He was seeing his old sister, the one that would look after him when their mother went gallivanting off with a new guy. Even their mom had noticed, Eric always knew that their mother knew what Serena was really up to, she'd searched Serena's room three times before, looking for drugs. But ever since this new person had been in Serena's life she'd changed for the better.

"So you must really like this guy!" Eric called through the door.

"Why do you say that?" Serena called back.

"Well for a start you're panicking and I don't know...it seems different to the other hundreds of guys you've had dates with. Plus, technically, this is a second date, a feat that you've never achieved before." Eric told her.

"When did you get so smart?" Serena asked, muffled by all the movement she was doing.

"I didn't!" Eric laughed slightly.

"So what do you think?" she asked, coming out her room dressed in black skinny jeans and knee high black boots with a white smock dress. She had coloured, thick bangles on her arms and some black beads handing round her neck and her hair fell in natural lose waves.

"You look really nice," Eric smiled. "What jacket are you going to wear?"

"I'll wear my grey cardigan," Serena told him, disappearing into her room and grabbing her jacket to complete the outfit.

Just as she came back out there was a knock on the door. She smiled brightly as she went to answer it finding a very sexy looking Dan on the other side. His mouth opened slightly at the sight of her, her beauty consuming him. His open mouth broke into a happy smile.

"You look amazing," he told her.

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself." she told him, smiling.

"Why thank you, are you ready to go?" he asked her.

"Almost, do you want to come in for a second?" she asked.

"OK." Dan smiled as he followed her into her apartment.

"Hey," Dan said to Eric.

"Hey," Eric smiled back.

"Ok, can you tell Mom I'll be back around..." Serena looked at Dan for help.

"Definitely before one," Dan told him before they left the apartment, Dan's arm loosely placed on Serena's lower back.

"Here, you'll get cold against the wind." Dan told her, suddenly realising she didn't have a jacket and shaking his off and giving it to her.

"What about you?" she asked, not taking the jacket.

"I'll be fine," Dan chuckled, giving her the spare helmet and pulling his own on.

"Ready?" He called over his shoulder, feeling Serena wrap her arms around his waist securely.

"Yeah," she replied and he sped off the down the streets of Manhattan.

When they got to the small Italian restaurant, Serena loved it. They both ordered spaghetti and laughed as they talked and ate.

"So seeing as everyone else in your band has tattoos, how many do you have?" Serena asked him flirtatiously.

"What if I don't have any?" Dan asked her, raising his eyebrows, challenging her.

"You do, I can tell." Serena challenged him back, raising her own eyebrows and leaning in closer to him.

"You're right, I do." Dan confessed, breaking into a smile.

"So, how many?" Serena asked. "And where?"

"That's for you to find out!" Dan suggested, smiling at her charmingly.

"Oh really?" Serena asked. "And only on a second date!" she shook her head in mock disappointment.

"Fine, I'll tell you how many. I have two." Dan confessed.

"And it's up to me to find out where?" Serena asked him.

"Yup," Dan nodded, signalling their waiter to get the check.

"Where to next?" Serena asked him, checking her watch that read ten thirty.

"We can go back to my place if you want, my sister's staying over at Vanessa's and my dad's working, or we could go to a pub and play pool or something?" Dan shrugged, pulling out his wallet and paying the waiter.

"How about your place?" Serena suggested, letting him help her to her feet.

"Sure," Dan smiled.

They took the short trip back to Dan's loft. For the first time Dan worrying slightly, he'd always know better than to listen to rumours, but if they were true he and Serena in an empty loft was probably not his smartest move, he hadn't meant anything by it, he'd just wanted to hang out. Serena tried not to worry, was all Dan wanted sex? He'd invited her back to his empty loft, she like him yeah, but for the first time ever she didn't want to rush into anything, and sex on a second date would probably qualify as rushing into things. Dan slowed down and he and Serena got off, taking the lift up to Dan's floor.

"Nice place," Serena commented.

"Thanks, do you want a beer or something?" he asked.

"Sure," she smiled, walking around the loft's main room. "This is so cool"! Serena was looking at the wall of pictures. Pictures of the family, of Rufus and Lincoln Hawk, Dan and Ultimately Dead, Jenny and Vanessa, Dan and someone else holding a soccer ball, Serena guessed this was his uncle.

"Here." Dan handed her a beer, smiling as she examined the pictures.

"So, where's your room?" Serena asked with a coy smile on her face.

"Through there," Dan pointed at the bedroom opposite with picture wall.

"Can I look?" Serena asked.

"Sure," Dan shrugged, leading her into his bedroom.

"Aww!" Serena exclaimed at the sight of Cedric. "My friend Blair has one, it's so cute!"

Dan blushed at the fact he'd forgotten to hide his Cabbage Patch Kid. "Great," he mumbled, embarrassed.

"How many guitars do you have?" Serena asked, looking at the two lined up against his wall.

"I personally have three, those two and another electric one but it's where we practice, with all the amps, the only reason that electric is here is because I've just had it re-stringed. I only keep 'Bobby' here." Dan told her.

"'Bobby'?" Serena asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah Bobby, my guitar, I got him when I was ten, best present ever." Dan told her.

Serena burst out laughing. "That's really cute!" she gasped out, still laughing her head off.

"Hey!" Dan said indignantly, moving forward stealthily and pouncing on her, tickling her.

"Stop!" She squealed through the laughed.

"Who's cute now?" Dan teased.

"I surrender!!" Serena gasped as Dan rolled off her, them both laughing.

"I've always wanted to know how to play the guitar…" Serena mused once she'd gotten her breath back.

"Here," Dan told her, grabbing 'Bobby' and sitting down on the bed, pulling Serena down onto his lap and showing her how to hold it.

"Seriously?" Serena asked looking at Dan softly.

"Why not?" Dan smiled sweetly. "Here, if you put you fingers like this, it's a C chord."

Dan took her right hand in his and moved it to a tune, strumming the guitar softly, talking the chord section on his own.

"_I don't want this moment to ever end, where everything's nothing without you, I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile, 'cause it's true, I am nothing without you,_" Dan sang softly smiling at Serena who looked shocked at him.

"Wow," she breathed. "Your voice is so amazing."

"Thank you, what do you think of the start to our new song?" He asked her.

"You wrote that?" she asked surprised and impressed.

"Yeah, it picks up tempo and isn't acoustic." Dan shrugged.

"It's amazing, can I hear it all?" Serena asked him.

"Sure" Dan began playing again, carrying on softly.

"We're playing it tomorrow night at Soul, do you want to come?" Dan asked her nervously.

"I'd love to," she smiled.

"Great," Dan grinned, looking deep into her blue eyes. "You have really amazing eyes."

"Thanks," she whispered back, leaning in slightly.

Dan did the same and their lips touched. It was perfect, soft and tender. Sparks ran through each other's body like electricity. There could have been fireworks going on outside but they wouldn't have noticed, they were too lost in each other to care about anything. Dan but Bobby down and wrapped his arms tightly around Serena's waist, pulling her even closer and the kiss becoming deeper. She ran her hands through his curly hair, loving the feel of it in her hands as he moved one of his hands away from her waist, running it through her hair. Eventually they broke apart.

"Wow." Dan murmured.

"Wow." Serena smiled.

"That was..." Dan trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Wow." Serena repeated.

"Yeah," Dan nodded.

They continued to talk and Dan continued to try and teach Serena the guitar, stealing the occasional kiss. It felt so right, so natural to be with each other. They were the people they'd been looking for. It was like magic each time they touched or kissed, neither of them was able to wipe a smile of their face. When it got later Dan realised that he needed to get Serena back. They set off, Serena hugging Dan on the motorbike, resting her head against his back. They held hands as they walked up to Serena's apartment.

"I had a really great time," Dan told her as they stood outside of her apartment.

"Me too," Serena smiled.

"Goodnight, Serena." Dan told her, leaning down and kissing her softly.

"Goodnight Dan," Serena whispered back, kissing him again before she disappeared into her apartment.

_**Spotted:**_

_**Lonely Boy leaving S's apartment AGAIN! What hot romance is brewing between the UES and Brooklyn. **_

_**I'll find out soon, I always do.**_

_**XOXO  
Gossip Girl.**_

**Please review!**

**I know that song Dan sung was actually Sum 41's With Me and he didn't actually write it but for the story's sake he did.**

**has anyone read my oneshot who knew, i'm thinking of writing a sequel for it that's a story...what do u think?  
**

**xxcrispyxx**


	7. Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

**Sorry for the ridiculously long wait!**

**Please keep reviewing...**

**Chapter 7 – **

**Are You Gonna Be My Girl?**

For the next few weeks Serena and Dan spent practically every moment together. Dan's friends liked Serena and got on with her well, Blair would sometimes tolerate him but only for Serena. When Dan wasn't working, at band practice or a gig he'd spend his time with Serena. He'd never felt this way about anyone and they'd only being seeing each other for three weeks. There was only one problem so far, they hadn't established any rules yet, Dan didn't know if Serena was seeing other guys or not and it worried him, he needed to talk to her about it but he didn't want to scare her or lose her. He knew that this was a big deal for her; she'd never been in a relationship like this before so this was a huge deal.

"Hey." Dan smiled at her as he sat down on one of the benches in the courtyard, pulling out his lunch.

"Heya." Serena smiled, leaning down and kissing Dan quickly on the mouth.

"So..." Dan started before looking at how happy she was, "Did you hear that Juniors have to tutor Freshmen for a week?" He asked lamely.

"Yeah I did, we don't thought" Serena smiled, "Who did you get?" She asked.

"I actually got your brother," Dan laughed; "I promise I didn't rig it to see you more." Dan laughed.

"Not that I'd mind." Serena laughed, kissing him square on the mouth hungrily.

"Didn't think so." he mumbled through the kissing.

"Hey Serena, get a room!" Somebody called loudly.

"So I'm not working tonight, do you want to come over, or I'll come over to yours?" Dan asked her, kissing her nose softly.

"Yeah, my mum won't be there so..." She trailed off, instead kissing him hungrily again.

"Sounds perfect." Dan smiled.

They pulled apart and began eating their lunch, always somehow touching one another, if it was holding hands, stealing kisses or their knees brushing, they were always connected. They parted ways after lunch, Serena going to the girls corridor while Dan went to the boys, still trying to figure out where he and Serena were. For him, he was all in, he wanted to be her boyfriend, officially. For her, he had no clue. He knew that he was in that point in the relationship where he wanted to jump in or pull back, he wanted to take the leap but he also didn't want to lose her. They walked to Serena's apartment at the end of the day with Eric, whom Dan got on well with.

"So you're my English tutor then?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why, you seem good at English." Dan shrugged, his arm wrapped around Serena's waist.

"Experience." Eric shrugged.

"So where's your mom?" Dan asked them.

"Charity thing." Serena guessed, "Picking out a new husband, who knows?"

"My favorite was Klaus." Eric mussed.

"Which one?" Serena asked laughing.

"You're mom married two guys called Klaus?" Dan asked.

"No, she dated Danish Claus, who actually holds the record for the longest relationship, but she married German Klaus, he was the latest." Serena explained.

"Wow." Dan muttered, completely in awe.

"Yeah, but personally my favorite husband was Adam, he was the nicest." Serena decided, "and he almost let us have a puppy!"

"Oh yeah!" Eric remembered, laughing.

"I think that was when mom filed the divorce." Serena laughed.

"Wow, you're family is complex." Dan nodded.

"Not running yet?" Serena asked him.

"Nope." Dan smiled happily, leaning down and kissing her softly.

"Good." Serena smiled.

"Guys!" Eric exclaimed as they got to the apartment.

Dan and Serena were making out on Serena's bed, the furthest they'd got was Serena's top coming off and now Dan's and Serena's tops were lying in a pile on the floor. Serena pulled away and looked at Dan's tattoos, the band logo was on his right bicep, just high enough so that a t-shirt would cover it and he had a small dragon curled up, almost looking harmless on his left shoulder blade. They were incredibly sexy tattoos, they were subtle and not tacky, he defiantly had chosen the right two for him.

"I don't want us to see other people." Dan told her softly out of the blue.

"Huh?" Serena asked, snapping out of her daydream.

"You and me, us, boyfriend and girlfriend, nobody else." Dan said, sitting up and looking down at Serena tenderly.

"You want us to be official?" she asked.

"Yes, I like you, only you, a lot and I want us to be official." Dan told her.

"Official..." Serena repeated slowly.

"Yes official." Dan repeated.

Serena sat up too, looking at Dan carefully, almost like she was afraid of him, "No one's ever said that to me before." She spoke quietly, but Dan heard every word.

"Well they don't know what they're missing," Dan told her, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I've been with a lot of guys, in these non commitment, do what the hell you want types of things, and all they've ever wanted me for is sex." She told him, a lost look in her eyes.

"I'm not one of those guys Serena. We spend almost all our free time together and we haven't slept together yet I'm still here. I don't want you for the physical stuff," Dan paused, "I want you because I think you're amazing on the inside. Yes you're incredibly beautiful and sexy and the physical stuff is important but..." Dan looked at her carefully, fearing he was saying too much.

"Not as important as the other stuff." She finished for him, "I just...I'm not good at the other stuff, I don't know how to be a girlfriend, I don't know if I can be."

"I don't want to pressure you, I don't want to lose you but I want you, all of you. I don't want to share you with another guy...I can't do that" Dan admitted, hanging his head.

"You really want to be my boyfriend?" Serena asked him, placing a soft hand under his chin and lifting it up.

"A ridiculous amount of yes's." Dan told her.

"I guess we should try it out," Serena nodded.

"You sure?" Dan asked, not wanting to pressure her.

"Yeah." She nodded again, "Yes, I really like you, you're different." She told him softly.

"Good, I knew you'd give into my irresistible charm eventually." Dan joked.

"Oh really?" Serena laughed.

"Really," Dan nodded, placing a kiss on Serena's nose.

"So how does this work?" Serena asked Dan.

"Well, you can't go on dates with anyone else, you can't kiss anyone else, that's cheating." Dan started in a voice you might you with a two year old, making Serena hit his arm.

"I know that much!" She exclaimed.

"Then what else?" Dan asked, "I introduce you as my girlfriend, 'hey this is my girlfriend Serena, Serena this is...' and so on." Dan shrugged.

"We're sat topless on my bed, what about that?" Serena asked, biting her lip nervously.

"You mean about you and me, a bed, candles?" Dan asked.

"I...I want to do this right, I've never done this whole relationship thing before and I want it to be right" Serena told him.

"That's OK; I want it to be special. I'm a virgin." Dan told her, blushing as he said it.

"OK then" Serena smiled, picking their shirts and ties of the floor and handing them to him, "my mom might be back soon so..."

"OK" Dan pulled his shirt on and quickly did the tie up messily.

"So, good talk?" Serena asked him, cuddling up to him and closing her eyes tiredly.

"Great talk." Dan confirmed, kissing her friend softly, pulling her closer, enjoying her smell.

"I really like this so far." She mumbled into his chest.

"Good" Dan whispered back, "Are you tired?" He asked her.

"Just a little." She admitted, yawning after.

"OK close your eyes." Dan told her and began singing softly, lulling her into a deep sleep.

It was perfect, Dan decided. The girl he was quickly falling for was in his arms, asleep, now his girlfriend. They were so right for each other, he was grounded and since he'd been in her life she'd been so much better off, she was becoming the person she'd always wanted to be. He looked down at her lovingly, he'd never felt this way before, he kept reminding himself to hang onto this.

_**S Settled?**_

_**Word on the street is that S is introducing not-so-lonely boy as her BF. WOW S, you constantly manage to surprise us. Is this really serious? We think so because when was the last time we saw S stumbling around? It was certainly before Music man waved his magic wand.**_

_**  
As for me, where's my prince charming?**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Gossip Girl...**_

**  
Please Review...xx**


	8. Merry Happy

**Sorry for the wait, I'm having a writer's block with my other story!!**

**Chapter 8 – **

**Merry Happy.**

Everybody had noticed the change in Serena van der Woodsen's behaviour. The former drunken, high, party girl that you'd place bets on who she'd sleep with next, was different, she was happy. Her mom slept easier at night knowing that both her children were safe, Eric may have covered for her but she knew where her daughter was, or wasn't and was so close to sending her to a boarding school. Even Blair, who hated to admit it, liked this new Serena.

"So have you slept with him yet?" Blair asked her.

They were sitting in Blair's lavishly decorated bedroom, Blair sprawled out on the bed and Serena curled up in a chair.

"No!" Serena said indignantly.

"Seriously?" Blair asked, surprised.

"What!?" Serena exclaimed.

"Sorry, but you've been seeing the guy for a month and a half, he's your first boyfriend and you haven't slept with him...you must really like him!" Blair shrugged.

"Yeah, I do," Serena admitted.

"I can tell, he's good for you, even if he is from..." Blair shuddered slightly. "Brooklyn."

"It's not that bad, B." Serena rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Blair muttered. "I must say I'm a little pissed that it wasn't my excellent guidance that changed you."

"Your excellent guidance?!" Serena burst out laughing.

"Shut it!" Blair glared at her.

"Sorry." Serena tried to cover up her giggles. "How are you and Nate?"

"I don't think we're going to make it," Blair admitted, upset.

"What?" Serena asked, all trace of laughter gone from her voice.

"I just...we haven't even slept together!" Blair exclaimed angrily.

"Sex isn't everything, trust me," Serena said wisely.

"It bloody helps! He's always so brooding! It's like 'CHEER UP'! Jesus Christ!" Blair was getting more and more annoyed.

"I guess his family's going through a lot," Serena shrugged.

"My dad left my mom for a male model! And he never comes to me, he doesn't talk to me!" Blair groaned. "It's just not working, I'm ending it," she declared

"Are you sure?" Serena asked her. "You've been together since kindergarten."

"Exactly. I need some fun, I want to be free!" Blair exclaimed.

"Tell you what, when you break it off with Nate we'll go out, find you a guy for the night?" Serena suggested.

"I said I wanted to be free, not a slut!" Blair shook her head at her friend.

"Fine," Serena shrugged. "Did I tell you Dan's cooking for me tonight?"

"He's cooking for you, at his apartment?" Blair asked.

"Yeah, and I know." Serena shot Blair a look.

"Just saying," Blair shrugged.

"Whatever B," Serena rolled her eyes at her best friend.

**XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...**

"Hey," Dan kissed Serena's cheek as she entered his apartment." May I take your coat, mi lady?" he asked in a posh accent.

"Why thank you." Serena curtsied.

"And on tonight's menu is...spaghetti with a homemade tomato sauce."

"Sounds delicious," Serena told him, looking around the apartment, spying candles around a small table on the floor with cushions to sit on.

"Do you like it?" Dan asked, walking back into the kitchen and finishing off the cooking.

"I love it," Serena told him, smiling happily.

"Good. Dinner is served," Dan said, taking the two bowls over to the table and sitting down with Serena.

"So where are your sister and dad?" Serena asked him.

"My sister went up to see my mom and Dad had loads of work to do at the gallery so he said he'd just crash there." Dan told her.

"So we have to apartment to ourselves?" she asked, grinning.

"You bet." Dan took her hand and kissed it softly before entwining their fingers together.

"This is amazing," Serena complimented.

"Thank you," Dan smiled softy at her.

Serena loved the way Dan would look at her, and touch her. It was like she was the only one in the world. She felt special whenever she was with him; it was such a wonderful feeling just to be near him. She didn't care what anyone else said about him being from Brooklyn or not being good enough for her, when the truth was, or what she believed, was that she wasn't good enough for him. But he didn't think that, he looked at her with such care in his eyes, it almost made her cry with happiness.

"Have you finished? Do you want some more?" Dan asked her once all the food had gone.

"No, it was great though." Serena stretched, standing up and pulling out her phone.

"Good, I want this to be special. Do you want to…?" Dan asked her nervously.

"Yes," she nodded, stepping forward and kissing Dan firmly on the lips, feeling the sparks and magic she always did whenever they touched.

"I should call my mom, tell her I'm staying here," Serena mumbled into the kiss, dialling the number.

After a quick conversation where Lily agreed to let her stay the night as long as they were sensible and safe, it's not like Lily thought her daughter was a virgin, she wasn't that naive, but with Dan it was different. He made Serena vulnerable. Serena continued to kiss him, setting her phone down on one of the pillows they'd been sitting on.

Dan led her to his bedroom, not breaking their kiss. He'd replaced the sheets and hidden Cedric. He'd also bought some blinds and candles that were burning on the night stand and along the bookcase. Serena looked at the sight in awe, amazed at what he'd done just to make this special for them. She looked at him with watering eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I really like you, a lot. I'm..." Dan paused. "I'm falling for you, Serena van der Woodsen." he said softly.

"I'm falling for you too, Daniel Humphrey," she whispered before kissing him again.

This time it was more passionate. As they fell onto Dan's bed, he pulled off the shirt he was wearing and let it fall to the ground. Soon Serena's top followed, and then Dan's jeans. Dan pulled away for a second, his hands on Serena's waist.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, looking into her eyes deeply, the slightest hesitation and he'd stop.

"I'm sure," she nodded, reaching up and wrapping her arms his neck, pulling him back down into a loving kiss.

Serena's jeans joined Dan's on the floor, followed by Dan's boxers and finally both of their underwear. They felt so perfect together, like it was always meant to be. Dan whispered how beautiful she was and how amazing she was in her ear. They felt complete.

**XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...**

Dan and Serena had eventually fallen asleep, tired after all the 'exercise' they'd done. Serena was pressed up against Dan's strong chest with his arms wrapped protectively around her. They didn't hear Dan's alarm go off, instead slept through it, immune to anything but the sound of each other's steady breathing.

Jenny unlocked the loft door, her mother stood behind her. She'd gone up to Hudson to convince her mom that she needed to come home, and it had worked. They walked into the apartment to see the burnt out candles and the remains of dinner on a table on the floor. Jenny looked around, it was ten o'clock, and Dan was usually up by now.

"Dan!" Jenny called. "DAAAN!!!" Jenny yelled louder.

Suddenly muffled noises came from Dan's room before Dan called out; "Jen, go away, I'm sleeping!"

"No you're not, you're talking to me!" Jenny yelled back.

"Go away!" Dan yelled again.

"I guess I'll just call Serena, she'll get you up!" Jenny replied, pulling out her phone and dialling the number before Dan could stop her.

In the bedroom Dan and Serena exchanged a look; it was not fun being caught by your younger sister. Jenny's eyes widened when a phone started ringing on the cushions and she quickly pieced everything together.

"Crap," Jenny mumbled.

**  
Please review!...x**


	9. You Give Me Something

**Sorry for the extra long wait but I'm going on holi!! And I haven't finished Now We're Older's next chap ! Please don't hate me!**

**Chapter 9 –**

**You Give Me Something.**

**  
**"Dan, come out!" Alison finally called.

"Who's that?" Serena whispered, doing up the buttons on Dan's shirt she'd pulled on.

"My mom," Dan muttered, confused and walking out the bedroom in just his jeans, "Mom?"

"Hey Dan," Alison stood there awkwardly.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" he asked, scratching his already very messy hair.

"I'm back" Alison told him.

"What?" Dan asked, rooted to the ground.

Serena sat on Dan's bed, she didn't want to just leave, but she was just sat there, doing nothing. She could hear the conversation in the room and was sure it wasn't something Dan wanted her to hear.

"Look mom, I'm sorry but there's stuff I have to do." Dan told her, walking back into his room and closing the door.

"You ok?" Serena asked him.

"Yeah," Dan nodded, walking over to the bed and kissing Serena tenderly on the lips, "morning."

"Morning" she smiled.

"Do you want to grab breakfast then I better take you home." Dan suggested.

"Ok, two seconds, I'll just put my actual top on and you need a top." Serena told him, grabbing her top off the ground and pulling it on.

"Ok," Dan grabbed his aftershave and sprayed it on, opening the garage door that separated his and Jenny's room and grabbing the first bottle of perfume he could find and closing it again. "Here."

"Thanks." Serena quickly sprayed herself before tying her messy hair in a ponytail.

"Ready to face the music?" Dan asked.

"Can't we use the fire escape?" Serena begged.

"I think we should probably just go out there. My mom hasn't been here for the last four months, she had an affair with the next door neighbour while she was away, she's not in a place to criticize." Dan muttered, taking Serena's hand in his reassuringly.

"Ok," Serena nodded, standing up and following Dan out of the bedroom.

Jenny rocked backwards and forwards awkwardly, much like her brother did whenever he was nervous or feeling awkward. Alison looked from Serena to Dan and then to their linked hands. Silence filled the room. Suddenly the door opened and Rufus came through, freezing at the sight in front of him.

"Alison, what are you doing here?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Seriously, out of all the things you could say, what about Dan and..." She trailed off, looking at Serena.

"Her name's Serena, which you'd know if you'd been here rather than screwing your next door neighbour." Rufus told her coldly.

"I deserved that" Alison muttered.

"Look, Serena and I are going to get some breakfast." Dan told them walking towards the door.

"I just might join you," Jenny squeaked, walking out the apartment so fast that Dan couldn't have stopped her.

"What the hell?!" Dan asked Jenny loudly once they were outside, dropping Serena's hand and raising both of his in frustration.

"Dan come on, it was time she came home!" Jenny defended.

"No! Jenny, she didn't want to come home, if she'd have wanted to she would have came home awhile ago." Dan told Jenny, his voice going back to his normal level.

"I thought..."Jenny trailed off, tears brimming her eyes.

"Jen." Dan said apologetically, moving forward and pulling her into a hug, "Let's just get some breakfast."

Serena nodded and smiled at Dan and Jenny, they reminded her of how she used to look over her brother. Dan took Serena's hand in his as they walked over to Pat's Place, which was now, officially, was Dan and Serena's spot. Pat loved Serena; she treated her like a long lost grandchild which Serena loved. Jenny smiled at them before following them, not wanting to go back to the mess she'd made. Pat smiled as she saw them; she was serving the usual morning rush, which was later on a Sunday.

"Hey guys," She called as she placed food down on someone's table.

"Hey," they smiled, Dan sliding into a booth and letting Serena rest against his chest, Jenny sliding into the opposite seats.

"What do you too want?" Dan asked them.

"Pancakes," They replied automatically, laughing slightly.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"Of course," Serena replied as Jenny nodded.

"Usual please!" Dan called to Pat, saving her coming and taking the order.

"I'm so sorry about before, it only clicked after." Jenny blushed.

"It's ok," Dan shrugged, looking deeply into Serena's eyes, smiling.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Jenny muttered under her breath, looking at the two of them with disgust on her face.

"Whatever Jen." Dan kissed Serena's nose softly before hugging her tighter to his chest.

"It's like watching a sappy romantic movie!" Jenny complained.

"Ok ok!" Dan and Serena pulled further apart, sitting normally but keeping their hands entwined under the table.

After they'd eaten, Dan dropped Serena back off at her home, giving her a long goodbye kiss. Last night had meant so much to both of them, it had been perfect. When Dan got home he found his sister, his father and his mother all sat around the table in complete silence. They all looked up at him, as if begging him to break the silence somehow. Dan shook his head at the sight, looking from one to the other.

"Talk about it, I'm not wrecking the mood I'm in now." He told them, walking past the table and into his room.

**XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...**

Serena knocked on Georgina's apartment door. They hadn't spoken in months, not since Serena had met Dan. It had taken him to make her realise that all Georgina did was bring her down, make her be somebody she wasn't. With Georgina she was fake, she was the girl everybody loves to watch fall. The past three months had been perfect and she knew that she'd have to face Georgina again. Nobody was answering the door and Serena really needed to get in, last time she'd been there she'd left her favourite jacket there and she wanted it back.

Using the spare key she knew that Georgina hid, she unlocked the door. She looked around the apartment, it was a complete mess, clothes everywhere and a laptop perched on the bed, a memory stick lying next to it. Georgina was nowhere around. Serena looked around for the jacked, moving a few things carefully until she finally came to the bed. She picked up the memory stick and her eyes widened as she saw the note attached was to her.

'Serena, have fun.' It was in Georgina's neat, curly writing and Serena plugged it into the laptop.

Her mouth dropped open as she watched the video. The sense of betrayal overcame her. She was furious, how could Georgina have done this to her? That night had been haunting her ever since it had happened; all she felt was guilt for Pete Fairman, the man that had died because of her and Georgina. And Georgina was keeping a video of it! Serena angrily located all the files on the computer that had anything to do with that night and made sure they were all deleted from its memory and couldn't be recovered. Dropping the memory stick on the floor and began stamping on it until it was way beyond recovery. All she wanted to do know was party, escape...

**Please Review! x**


	10. It Ends Tonight

**I'm back with a dramatic chappy for you! You may hate me after this!**

**Chapter 10 – **

**It Ends Tonight.**

Later that same day, Dan sat next to his three best friends, shock on all of their faces. They had just received a call that one of the previous bands of the Unsigned MTV2 tour had dropped out and they were the first reserves, in other words they were going on a tour of North America. They'd accepted straight away of course but they were still in complete and utter shock. Their dream was in touching distance, there would be hundreds of record labels that would see this.

"I say we party!" Fred exclaimed happily.

"Best day of my life!" Dan jumped up and down.

"We're going on tour!!!" Tommy yelled, jumping up and down happily.

They would leave tomorrow night, catching a flight to MTV2's main studio in LA where they'd join the rest of the acts, they'd board their tour bus and then they'd be on tour. None of them could believe it, there chance was finally here, they were going on a three-week tour of North America!! It was immense.

"We should hit the clubs!" Fred yelled triumphantly.

"Yeah, let me just call Serena." Dan told them, walking away a bit while he dialled her number.

When no one answered Dan frowned. She usually always answered her phone; it was her 'lifeline' as she put it. Dan waited for the beep 'Hey it's me. I've got some amazing news that I really want to share with you. Hope your okay; I'll see you later, ok? Bi' Dan hung up and walked back over to the group.

"Ready?" Mark asked him.

"Yeah," Dan nodded.

Fred and Tommy led the way. Out of the group Tommy and Fred were the loudest and the ones who were the likeliest to get drunk of them, whereas Mark and Dan were a lot mellower and the 'tortured soul' types, they'd all started out the same but Dan and Mark had reality crash into them with the loss of someone they loved. Mark was also the eldest and he saw it as his duty to be the big brother as the group, well he was actually Tommy's cousin but they were all like family.

"Come on man." Mark clapped Dan on the back as they caught up to Fred and Tommy.

When they entered the packed club they headed straight for the bar. Dan ordering four beers and handing them out, Fred and Tommy shot to the dance floor to find some girls, they didn't find it hard, they were two attractive guys and soon enough two stunning brunettes were dancing with them. Two girls came up to Mark and Dan, walking sexily, their hips swaying.

"Sorry, I've got a girlfriend." Dan told the one that made a move on him.

"No thanks." Mark declined, shaking his head slightly as they walked away.

Dan looked around the packed dance floor; it was filled with people grinding up against one another, having a good time, free of the problems, worry and doubt. It was with a sudden jolt that he recognised a head of blonde hair. He'd never forget that moment, looking past all those people and seeing his Serena, the girl he was in love with, dancing and making out with a random guy on the dance floor. He had to be at least twenty one. Mark followed his gaze.

"Dude is that?" He asked, shocked.

"Yep." Dan nodded, jumping off his bar stool and making his way over to them.

Serena looked up, shocked to see Dan. She looked from the guy she'd been dancing with all night to Dan and then back again. Dan shook his head angrily, turning and walking off the dance floor and towards the exit. Serena followed him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, she was obviously drunk.

"I could ask you the same question!" Dan shot back angrily.

"Don't judge me!" Serena yelled.

"I defended you! When everyone would say you were trouble, that you'd just break my heart, that you were a slut and not to be trusted. That you'd get high and drunk every other night, I defended you!" Dan yelled, "I guess I should have known better."

"Dan..." Serena trailed off.

"Leave with me now, you're better than this." Dan begged her, "Leave and we'll talk about it, please!"

"Dan..." Serena looked at him with sorrow in her eyes.

"You're better than this! You're smart and funny, you interrupt me whenever you like, you always are who you want to be, and this isn't you!" Dan tried to convince her.

By now Tommy, Fred and Mark had all made their way over, "We'll be in the cab." Mark told him leading the other two out.

"Please, yes or no. Come with me, or stay here." Dan begged her, taking her hands in his.

"I'm sorry, I can't." And with that she disappeared into the crowd.

Dan watched her go, knowing that it was over. She was never the girl he thought she was and he couldn't forgive her for lying to him. His heart hurt like somebody had stuck a knife in it and twisted it around and around. He turned around and walked out the door, walking over to the cab and sticking his head through the window.

"I think I'm going to walk." He told them.

"What! Its like-" Mark clamped a hand over Fred's mouth.

"See you tomorrow." Mark nodded, understanding what Dan was feeling.

Dan walked down the busy sidewalks of Manhattan, trying to process what had happened, he and Serena were over, for good. He was leaving tomorrow, it couldn't have come at a better time, he needed to get away and now he could. It was perfect timing. He continued to walk down the pavement, his hands stuffed in his jeans pockets, going over every single moment him and Serena had shared together. He pulled out his mobile and dialled her number, waiting for it to go onto answer phone.

"I wish it was different, I wish I was from your world and could keep up with all the drama and activity, but I'm not that person, I am who I am and I'm sorry if that's not what you thought or if you think I'm not good enough for you. I guess I was wrong about everything. I love you but its not working and I...I don't think it will. Goodbye." Dan hung up the phone and continued walking back to his home...

**Please Review...I know you will probably all hate me but it'll get better, eventually...x**


	11. The End Where I Begin

**Hey! Thank you for the review! Thanks to EddieROse for Beta-ing ! You may have noticed I've skipped major holidays, like Thanksgiving and xmas! Sorry, but they wouldn't fit right now. The band was on tour over xmas but got to come home for three days to visit their families.**

**Chapter 11 – **

**The End Where I Begin.**

...

Four weeks later Dan, Mark, Tommy and Fred were walking through JFK airport, looking for their families. They'd had such a great time on tour; Dan had decided that Serena wasn't going to wreck one of the best opportunities he'd ever had. They performed every gig so well that the entire crowd had loved them, demanding an album and singles from them. Girls had thrown themselves at them and it had given them a taste of what their lives could be like, and they liked it.

"DAN!" Jenny and Vanessa yelled, running towards him and hugging him tightly.

"Jenny! Vanessa!" he exclaimed, hugging them back.

As they moved to hug the others, Dan's parents came over. Through the last three weeks they'd tried to work out their difficulties, in the end they'd come to the decision that no matter how hard they tried and how much they loved each other, they just weren't right for each other. Tomorrow Alison would go back to Hudson where she'd continue her paintings, while Rufus would stay with Dan and Jenny in Brooklyn. They hugged him tightly.

"So a certain blonde haired girl might have came round the day after you left, looking very confused…" Rufus told Dan.

"That's over...we were too...different," Dan finished, trying to sound convincing.

"Is your phone working yet?" Rufus asked him suspiciously.

Dan had been ringing from one of the other's mobiles every time he wanted to talk to them, claiming his was dead when really he was just too afraid to turn it on. He hadn't touched it since he'd packed it at the bottom of his bag, leaving it there in case of an emergency.

Dan entered the loft apartment that he'd missed when he'd been away. When he'd been laying awake he'd think about his home, how he could faintly hear his dad's snoring coming from the other room, and through the garage door separating his and Jenny's room he could hear her steady breathing. It had always been reassuring to know that his family were alive and well, close enough so he could protect them. When he flopped down onto his bed he finally pulled out his phone, turning it on. Once it had loaded Dan looked at the messages and voicemails icons. It read 17 unread messages, 28 missed calls and 19 voicemails.

"Great," Dan muttered sarcastically, flipping through the various messages.

All of them were practically the same; 'I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me.' Over and over in different forms. She left him messages, begging him to call her back. Eventually, after a week and a half they'd stopped, she'd given up hope and stopped calling, stopped texting and stopped believing. He closed his phone, tossing it on the bedside table and laid back, closing his eyes, imaging facing her tomorrow at school.

**XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...**

They'd not run into each other so far after only a week. A few people had seen Dan on MTV2 backstage, they hadn't yet aired one whole concert yet but the ones who had seen them thought it had been pretty cool. Dan was daydreaming as he walked to his next class, his mind on Serena, record deals, the tour, basically everything but where he was going. This meant that as he rounded a corner he smacked into another person, sending both of their stuff plummeting to the ground.

"Shit! Sorry!" Dan apologised, snapping out of his daydream.

"My day can't actually get any worse, so don't worry," the girl that Dan had banged into laughed slightly, sorting through all her stuff.

"Still, me smashing into you can't have helped," Dan continued to apologise.

"It's fine, don't worry," the girl laughed again.

"Still..." Dan stopped himself, standing up and helping her to her feet. "I'm Dan."

"Lauren," she smiled.

"So first day?" Dan asked her, realising they must be late seeing as nobody else was around.

"Yeah, might explain why I'm lost." She looked around before looking a map in her hand.

"Hang on, you've started school on a Friday?" Dan asked puzzled.

"I was meant to start on Monday, but I'm from Canada and I was snowed in for like a week," she explained.

"I love snow," Dan told her randomly.

"Great..." she said cautiously, raising one eyebrow slightly before looking around again for where she was supposed to be.

"Where are you going?" Dan asked her.

"AP Chemistry," she blushed.

"So you're smart…" Dan mused, nodding his head.

"Carry on the way you're going, turn left and then it's the first door on your right," Dan told her.

"Thank you," she smiled and started walking in the direction Dan had pointed out.

"No problem," Dan called, "and Lauren? That book you're reading, you keep thinking it'll get better so you carry on reading it? It doesn't, it's a waste of paper." Dan grinned before turning around and walking in the opposite direction.

Lauren looked down at the book in her pile, what he'd said was completely true. Smiling she walked off to her chemistry lesson.

**XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...**

Dan, Mark, Tommy and Fred walked into 'Soul' for the first time since they'd been back from tour. It hadn't changed one bit, it was still the classy, retro club it had always been. They waved at Max, who was talking to an older man with a guitar slung on his back.

"Well if it isn't the new unsigned sensation!" he grinned, coming over to them.

"We're not a sensation," Tommy laughed.

"I heard the tour went great. Well done guys, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Max," Mark smiled.

"No problem. So I have a spot open tonight, interested?" he asked.

"Of course, we've got some new material; Danny Boy's suffering from heart break," Fred told Max in a stage whisper.

"She didn't break it! She just...stamped on it a bit, maybe threw it around but it didn't break!" Dan defined quickly.

"I'm sorry, you two were so..." Max trailed off.

"Anyway..." Mark changed the subject.

They got ready for their set, deciding which songs to sing. They were starting with 'With Me' and then 'Delivery', 'Can't Stand Me Now', 'I Found Out' and finishing with 'Don't Look Back Into the Sun' which Dan was going to sing acoustically with just Mark on drums. Once they were ready they jumped back onto the stage. When Dan scanned the audience he was surprised to see Lauren sitting with Max and his fiancée, Jessie. Dan grinned at her boyishly before beginning 'With Me'.

When they'd finished the whole set Lauren had an impressed look on her face as Dan jumped off the stage and headed over to them.

"What did you think?" Dan asked her.

"You're really good," Lauren complimented.

"Do you two know each other?" Max asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"Yeah, we go to the same school and we bumped into each other earlier today," Dan explained.

"But you don't talk to anyone from St. Jude's, especially now." Max was confused.

"I was being polite." Dan shook his head, amused. "Am I not allowed to talk to Lauren?"

"Yes, course you are, she's Jessie's little sister," Max explained.

"Cool." Dan smiled.

Suddenly Tommy came running over, looking serious. Something Tommy never was after a gig. Dan knew immediately that something wasn't right and the smile dropped from his face as he turned to Tommy.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked, concerned.

"Kyle Henderson's here," Tommy muttered darkly.

"Where?!" Dan asked in a hurried tone, looking around the club for Mark.

"He's just come in."

"Ok, get Mark away from here," Dan told Tommy calmly, when really inside he was fuming.

"Henderson?!" Max asked in shock, getting up too.

"I'll be right back," Dan told them.

Dan heard a crash from the entrance and knew he was too late; he sprinted over to Mark, who had a tall, short haired man pushed up against a wall. He was radiating anger. Dan pushed his way to the front of the group that was there and grabbed Mark's arm.

"Stop!" Dan told him forcefully.

"NO! He killed her!" he seethed angrily.

"Mark!" Dan tried to reason.

"He killed her," he kept repeating.

"Mark, killing him won't bring her back, come on!" Dan tried to pry Mark's hands away from Kyle's neck.

"No." Memories started to flood Mark's head and his grip slowly weakened enough for Dan to pull him off. Fred and Tommy ran forwards and held Mark back.

"Outside, now!" Dan told Kyle, leading him and his friends out the club.

Max quickly sorted out the commotion inside before following Dan, Kyle, Fred, Tommy, Mark, Lauren, Jessie, Vanessa and Jenny outside. Vanessa and Jenny had gone over to Mark to make sure that he didn't lunge at Kyle.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dan asked forcefully.

"My mom's got money," It was a simple answer. "Well at least her brother does; Bart Bass."

"So you thought you'd rub it in our faces that you're alive and not rotting in a prison!" Dan yelled, grabbing his t-shirt angrily.

"Dan," Max warned quietly.

"Stay the fuck away from here or next time you will be dead," Dan warned, letting go of his shirt and pushing him away so he stumbled backwards.

"I never meant it," Kyle called helplessly.

"It's you goddamn fault that she's dead!" Mark yelled. "Stay the hell away from us!"

They watched as Kyle and his friends disappeared off and Dan shook his head, he'd wanted to kill the guy, crumble his every bone. He hadn't, but the amount of him that had wanted to was frightening. Dan shook his head, his heart hurt like hell whenever someone mentioned anything that was remotely linked with Serena.

"I've something to do," Dan told the group, disappearing into the club and returning with his jacket and bag before walking over to where he'd parked his bike. "Can you make sure Jen gets home?" he asked Vanessa.

"Sure," she nodded, watching as Dan sped away.

Dan drove all the way up to the UES, he was determined to say what was on his mind. Bart Bass wasn't a hard man to find, in fact he was incredible easy to find. He punched in the floor a bit too violently as the lift travelled to the top floor, where there were two apartments; Bart Bass' and Chuck Bass'. He walked over to the right one and knocked.

A few seconds later Serena was stood at the door, looking breathtakingly beautiful as she stared at him in confusion...

**Review...x**


	12. Adelaide

**Thank you for all the review, please keep them coming. Thanks to Eddie for Beta-ing! **

**Chapter 12 – **

**Adelaide**

...

Dan stared at Serena in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Serena challenged.

"I'm here to see Bart Bass and I'm really not in the mood for any games or bullshit, please..." Dan begged her with his eyes.

"Hang on," Serena told him, walking back into the apartment.

A few minutes later Bart Bass arrived at the door, slightly amused at the sight of Dan.

"Can I please talk to you?" Dan asked.

"Now?" Bart asked.

"Yes, please" Dan nodded.

"Fine." He led Dan into the impressive apartment.

Dan was surprised to see Lily, Eric and Chuck all sat with Serena around the dinner table. He'd known that Lily and Bart were seeing each other but he didn't know they'd moved in. Bart stopped and Dan raised his eyebrows slightly.

"I meant in private," Dan suggested.

"Ok then." Bart led off from the dining room and into a study.

"I've carried this around for the last ten months," Dan told Bart, pulling out a file from his bag. "Ever since one of my best friends was killed."

Bart scanned the file and comprehension dawned on his usually emotionless face. "You know Sophie Davenport?"

"She was one of my best friends, I introduced her to her fiancée, one of my band mates."

"Has this got a point?" Bart asked.

"You paid for your nephew to be let out of jail; he can walk around free when it was his fucking fault that she's dead!" Dan yelled.

"I don't appreciate been spoken to like that in my own home." Bart's expression didn't change.

"Your nephew hit Sophie with a car, he was drunk and driving and he killed her. You knew this but because you have money you thought that your nephew doesn't deserve to suffer for killing an innocent person!" Dan fumed. "I found out today that you were the person behind it when you nephew came to rub it in Sophie's fiancée's face."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way," Bart told him. "But I have to protect my family."

"Bullshit, you wanted to protect your company. If you want to protect your family I'd start with your son," Dan seethed, turning and walking to the door. "You should feel guilty everyday because you know that he's walking free and she's dead."

Dan left the office in a huff.

"You've left your file," Bart called after him.

Dan turned told face Bart who had his hand stretched out ready for Dan to take the file. Dan paused, his hand on the door knob. "Keep it as a reminder of what you've done. I can't win this, there's no justice in this world and I don't have the money." Dan turned and left the apartment

Serena, Lily, Eric and Chuck all turned to face Bart with confused expressions on their faces. Bart shook his head, placing the file down on the table and carried on eating. "It's nothing."

Once they'd finished Bart and Lily disappeared into his office, probably talking about what had happened, Chuck went up to his room where he probably had some prostitute waiting while Eric and Serena continued to look at the file.

"Well go on then!" Eric urged her.

"No!" Serena hissed.

"You're telling me you don't want to know why your ex stormed in here, yelled and then stormed out after a cryptic statement?!" Eric asked her, his eyebrows raised.

Serena snatched up the file, opening it to see a picture of an attractive girl attached to a medical file, and more files, reports, witness's statements and more pictures. She flicked through them all, looking at the end pictures of a car that had a smash in the windscreen and pictures of the same girl on a hospital trolley, a sheet covering her body, but still showing some of the fatal injuries. It made Serena feel sick, Dan had never told her any of this. She read Dan's witness report, it was heartbreaking and terrifying that it could have been Dan that had walked across the road first and died, she may never have gotten to the chance to know him.

"What does it say?" Eric asked curiously.

"Nothing," Serena said, shaking her head and putting the file down.

"Now you're lying."

"It's a file on a girl named Sophie Davenport, she was killed by Bart's nephew." Serena told him shortly, realising that she'd seen this girl's photo many times in Dan's apartment and a few times in Pat's diner. She stood up and walked over to the window. She knew that Dan would be long gone by now and couldn't believe the way he'd acted, he'd been so curt and she realized that in his world she was no longer important, they were no longer together thanks to one stupid mistake that she couldn't remember and he only knew about because the guy she'd been partying with realized how drunk she was and had called the person on her speed dial.

**Spotted...**

**Lonley boy leaving the new van der Bass apartment, looking pretty damn angry. It was only a matter of time before we had a D/S reunion, too bad it didn't go as they hoped.**

**XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...**

Dan dropped onto his bed sighing heavily; he'd wanted his first re-meeting with Serena to go better than it had. He'd wanted them to be mature about the whole situation, they were from two different worlds and they'd been told constantly that it wouldn't work which was only to be proven right. His mind wandered to Sophie. He'd met her at the bookshop where he worked, she'd also worked there and they'd become good friends quick, soon enough he was inviting her to gigs with the band, she became the third part of Vanessa and Jenny, and Mark had fallen for her straight away. She and Mark were perfect for each other in every way, her parents loved him and his loved her, everybody did, she was genuinely nice person, always trying to help people. When she got accepted into medical school at both Columbia, Yale and Stanford, Mark had told her that whatever she chose he'd be there, and then he'd proposed. She'd picked Yale, it wasn't too far and when she came back for the Christmas break they'd gone out. That was when the accident happened.

_  
FLASHBACK._

"_She didn't deserve you!" Sophie reassured Fred, who was currently the drunkest of the group after his first serious girlfriend had dumped him._

_  
"Damn right," Dan muttered, helping Fred along, "So Soph; which parties are better, New York or Yale?"_

_  
"Definitely New York," she smiled, kissing Mark deeply._

_  
"Guys!" Tommy rolled his eyes at them._

"_It's called love, Tommy," Mark told him, pulling Sophie closer to him and kissing her temple lovingly._

_  
"Where did we park the car?" Tommy asked Dan._

_  
"Round the corner."_

"We'll get it, hang on," Mark told them, going around the corner while the others waited, Tommy and Dan supporting Fred.

_  
Two things happened at once that made Dan sprint around the corner, the skidding of tires and Sophie screaming. He watched in terror as the car skidded into Sophie, hitting her full on as she pushed Mark out the way as the car spun further out of control and hit a lamppost. Dan saw the two figures on the floor and he ran over. Mark was shaking Sophie lightly. Soph's whole body was covered in blood, her dark hair was darker and stickier with the blood running down from a cut on her forehead._

"Oh God," Dan breathed, trying not to throw up.

He quickly called an ambulance, knowing it was already too late.

_  
"No, come on Soph, come on baby. Please," Mark was begging her quietly, tears rolling down his cheeks and mixing with her blood as he cradled her to him._

"_Mark..."Dan said softly, seeing Tommy and Fred come around the corner. Fred was sick at the sight, and Tommy just froze, seeing one of his best friends, a sort of older sister, lying dead on the floor._

When the ambulance arrived they told them sadly that she had no pulse, that the impact had killed her instantly and they took her and Mark to the hospital with Dan, Fred and Tommy following in the car which Dan had only just passed his test for. When they arrived at the hospital Mark had already called Sophie's parents and was now sitting rocking backwards and forwards, waiting. Dan, and Tommy walked over to him, with Fred stumbling drunkenly behind. Dan pulled Mark into an embrace, letting him cry onto his shoulder.

_The funeral was the next week, all of the band, Vanessa, Jenny, Rufus and Mark's parents were in attendance. Sophie's dad had asked them to sing at her funeral, knowing that it would have been what she wanted and so they agreed. It would give Mark something to look forward to. They chose the perfect song, it was Sophie's favourite song of all time and it had been talked about in-depth in the first conversation Mark had ever had with her. _

"_This song was Soph's favourite. The first time I talked to her we talked about this song, it was special to both of us," Mark said softly into the microphone before Dan started playing Old 97's 'Adelaide'._

_END FLASHBACK._

Dan woke with a start. It had been four months since he'd dreamt about that night and the funeral. It haunted him for awhile, like it had when he'd heard the about the death of his uncle. He felt like his whole life was beginning to unravel again when it had been going perfect. He wasn't going to admit to himself that he missed Serena, if he did he knew he'd be over there in seconds, begging for her forgiveness...

**Please Review...x**


	13. Without You

**I'm starting to bring the story to the end, I don't want to go on and on so there'll be about three more chapters. Thanks to Edie for beta-ing! Please Review, I want to get 100 for whole story!**

**Chapter 13 – **

**Without You.**

Dan saw Lauren from across the courtyard, she was talking to a few girls from her year and he was glad to see that they weren't Blair and her group of followers that worshipped and lived by gossip girl. He realised how rude he'd been on Friday night, he'd been talking to her and then he'd just disappeared, he'd spent the whole weekend thinking, or as Jenny called it, moping. He'd been doing some serious thinking about everything and he crossed the courtyard confidently for once, not caring who saw him or what Gossip Girl may say.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Dan told Lauren straight away after she'd finished talking, smiling apologetically. "For just bailing on Friday, it was really rude."

"Don't worry about it. Whatever was going on looked pretty intense anyway and you were angry. I'm not a massive fan of all the drama so..." Lauren shrugged. "But you're an amazing singer."

"Thanks." Dan smiled happily, ignoring the glares that the other girls were giving him, smiling happy at Lauren.

"Is it true you just dumped Serena?" One of them finally asked, pulling Dan and Lauren out of their own little world.

"What?" Dan asked, his eyebrows rising.

"Gossip Girl posted a blog while you were away, saying you just dumped her, that's a really shitty thing to do, seen as she was finally becoming a person that wasn't so screwed up she could hardly see straight." Another girl chipped in.

"No offense, but what happened in my relationship with Serena, was between me and Serena, not you or Gossip Girl," Dan told them turning to Lauren. "I'll see you later?"

"Sure." Lauren smiled, looking over Dan's shoulder and seeing a stunning blonde she knew to be Serena van der Woodsen stop in her tracks, looking at her and Dan with pain in her eyes, it was evident that she didn't look someone who'd had complete closure and moved on from him.

"Bye," Dan smiled, turning and seeing Serena as well, he raised a hand, giving her a small awkward wave and making his way over to her, all confidence gone.

"Hi." Dan smiled nervously, rocking backwards and forwards. "Look, I'm sorry for Friday night, the way I acted was..."

"Like a complete jackass who'd drank some asshole potion?" Serena tried, not smiling but placing a hand on her hip.

"Yeah," Dan nodded, looking at the ground.

"I know about your friend, Sophie, Mark's fiancée," Serena told him quickly, less angry and letting her hand drop. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that you lost someone else that close to you so soon after your Uncle Keith."

"Yeah well...life sucks."

"Yeah it can." Serena nodded, looking Dan straight in the eye.

"So did Bart tell you about Soph or...?"

"I read the folder and I recognised her from the pictures in your apartment. I only remember them because the two of you looked so close," Serena said cautiously, walking over to the wall and sitting down.

"Yeah, she was sort of my older sister/best friend." Dan walked over and sat down next to her.

"Were you all close?" she asked, referring to Vanessa, Jenny and the band.

"She fitted right into our little family," Dan smiled slightly. "She'd have loved you."

"I doubt it," Serena said softly.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked, turning to look at her, confused.

"Blair and the guy I was apparently making out with filled me in on what happened that night; I was such a bitch to you, I wish....I would do anything to change that night," Serena told him softly.

"Me too, but it showed - hang on, what do you mean, filled you in?" Dan asked frowning.

"I don't remember that night," she confessed quietly.

"What?!" Dan asked angrily, causing a few heads to turn and people to look over, hoping to be the first to report an argument.

"I said I don't remember that night, I either drank way too much or someone spiked my drink with something. All I know is that the guy I was with realised what was going on, my age and how drunk I was, and called Blair. He filled Blair in on what happened and the next morning she told me." Serena ran a hand through her hair, "Can we please talk about something else?"

"What do you mean!?" Dan asked painfully. "I'm just getting used to the idea of living without you and you tell me this!"

"Hang on, Are you mad at me for telling the truth?!" Serena asked, visibly angry as she stood up, raising her eyebrows and looking at Dan with thunder in her eyes.

"I'm saying maybe you should choose a better time next time when you plan on dropping a bomb like that!" Dan hissed, turning round and walking off, pushing through the small crowd that had gathered.

"What the hell?" Serena asked herself, turning and walking in the opposite direction to Dan.

**Spotted – **

**S and D getting into an exes spat in the courtyard, I can sense the tension from over here. Hold onto you hats ladies and gents.**

**XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...**

"So I heard about you argument with Serena," Jenny told Dan as they sat at the kitchen counter, eating their dinner.

"So did half of the UES," Dan mumbled angrily.

"From what I've pieced together from overheard bits of info and the minute details that you've given me, I've come to this conclusion. Something was so wrong, think about it Dan, the Serena you knew, you loved, wouldn't have gone out unless she was seriously upset, angry or both about something. Do you remember after Keith and Sophie died, what were you like then, a total mess, forgetting your grief by drinking?" Jenny reminded him painfully.

"Thanks, Jen."

"Oh for once get off your high horse, something was obviously wrong, she didn't want to go to you for some reason so she turned to her old life as an escape!" Jenny said to Dan, fed up with his attitude. "You're acting like she meant nothing to you! If you really cared about her you would have given her the chance to explain."

"Stop!" Dan commanded Jenny angrily. "You don't know what you're on about! I gave her a choice, the party, or me, and she chose the party. I gave her a choice and she didn't choose me. So stop making me out to be the villain in this story!" Dan stood up and stormed into his room, slamming the door angrily and collapsing onto his bed.

There was a knock and his door and Jenny came in, looking at Dan with sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry I brought up Soph and Keith." she told him quietly, sitting on the edge of his bed. "And I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, but I still think something was wrong." Jenny got up silently and left.

"Thanks." Dan called weakly after her, knowing that she was only trying to help.

Silently he picked up a photo on his bedside table and looked down at it sadly, he and Serena were sat in their booth at the diner, smiling happily as Dan kissed her cheek from behind her. She'd always been there for him until that night, where she'd had acted in the way everybody had painted her to Dan, the wild, rebellious party girl that drank and did drugs like it was water and chocolate. He hated himself for giving up on her so easily. Slowly he picked up his phone.

"Hi, it's Dan, he said down the line, a small smile forming on his face.

"Hi," A female voice said.

"So do you want to meet up?" he asked.

"Sure." she replied on the other end.

Dan sorted out the details and promised he'd be there in half an hour, smiling slightly as he grabbed his jacket and helmet before leaving the apartment...

**Review, is it Lauren or Serena?!? x**


	14. Decode

**Only one more chappy after this one!!**

**Chapter 14 – **

**Decode.**

Dan was sat in the diner, their diner, waiting patiently for her. He thought about Serena and Lauren, they were totally different people. Lauren was a brunette for starters, thin possibly even slightly scrawny and short, no more than five ft two. Serena was a blonde, tall and with curves in all the right places. They were both beautiful in different ways. Serena was funny, confident and he'd fallen instantly for her, Lauren was slightly shyer and more bookish, they were different and the reason Dan was attracted to Lauren was that she was so different to Serena. He saw her through the window and sat up a bit straighter as she walked straight over to him, not needing to look around.

"Hey," Serena said softly, looking at Dan, sadness in her blue eyes.

"Hey," Dan repeated. "I think we need to talk."

"Yeah," Serena agreed. "There's nobody at my apartment so we could shout as much as we want."

"That's probably a good idea," Dan smiled, standing up and following Serena out. Pat gave him a small smile as he went, wishing him luck.

"Here." Dan handed her his helmet and jacket, he'd only realised recently that Serena had his spare helmet, he'd given it her as sort of a sign that they were meant to be together, along with a guitar.

"Thanks." Serena smiled again and climbed on behind Dan, who'd pulled his sunglasses out of his jacket pocket before handing it to Serena. He pushed off the ground and sped away, out of Brooklyn.

**Spotted – **

**Lonely Boy zooming through the streets of Manhattan with a girl on the back that looks suspiciously like Serena. Could old flames be rekindling? I hope so.**

**XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...**

They entered the van der Bass apartment twenty minutes later, the awkward silence still present. Serena dropped her bag onto her bed while Dan looked around her new bedroom; he'd never been in there before. It was furnished in a modern sense, minimalistic; a bed a desk, some artwork and photos on the wall. One of them was a photo of the two of them, Serena was sat on Dan's lap while he was trying to teach her the guitar, Eric had taken it when they'd been so engrossed in what they were doing. He really loved that photo of them.

"What happened?" Dan asked her softly, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor while Serena sank onto the bed.

"Which time?" Serena asked him.

"What made you go out and get drunk? I was stupid and I was so quick to believe that you just got bored of us and wanted more excitement," Dan asked her, looking up at her with pleading eyes.

"It was the night of the Shepherd wedding, a society dinner and it got boring so I bailed..."

'_Hey, I'm on my way,' an already drunk Serena told Georgina down the phone as she stumbled down the pavement and towards a taxi._

_She took the taxi all the way to the hotel room where she'd agreed to meet Pete and Georgina. They were probably going to get stoned as usual before hitting some parties and clubs, they'd pick up some guys or girls for Pete before heading back and having meaningless sex. It was the life she lived, she didn't know anything else. Pete started kissing her as soon as she got into the room; leading her to the bed but something just didn't feel right, it was different._

'Where's G?' Serena asked him, pushing him off her.

_  
'Other room,' he muttered, leaning in again and trying to attack her lips._

'It's too hot in here,' Serena told him, looking at the windows.

'_You're hot,' he told her kissing her neck._

'Let's just smoke up first,' Serena suggested, pushing him off her again.

'Fine,' Pete mumbled, taking the pot and smoking it.

It was two seconds before Serena realised that something wasn't right. He started fitting and when Georgina ran in and started grabbing everything that could implicate them as she called an ambulance. They fled the room quickly, splitting up and going in opposite directions. Serena turned back and hid in an alley across from the hotel lobby, waiting to see if Pete was ok. When she saw the body bag her whole world seemed to crash down around her, she'd never felt so guilty in her life, she'd ran to save herself rather than stayed and done the right thing...

"I've never been able to forgive myself; I'm constantly reminded that someone is dead because of me," Serena said softly, staring at her carpet.

"But what then?" Dan asked pleadingly.

"I went over to Georgina's, I'd left my favourite jacket there months ago and ever since I'd met you I'd been putting off going over to get it. I went because I was feeling so happy, we were so perfect and I thought nothing could bring me down." Serena paused. "I found a note for me and a memory stick, she'd been planning on sending it me or something."

"What was on the memory stick?" Dan asked carefully.

"She'd been planning on making a sex tape of me and Pete. Pete knew but I hadn't a clue and she'd videotaped that night and after I watched it I felt so...angry, betrayed, _'How could Georgina have done that to me?' _I kept asking myself, I thought she was my friend and..." Serena trailed off. "I felt like crap, worthless and it was like it was happening again and I did what I always do, I ran."

"You ran to a party?" Dan asked again, it didn't make sense to him, maybe a bar or something, but a party?

"It's what I've always done, escaped onto a dance floor where nobody knows me," Serena told him, looking up from the carpet and across at his pained face.

"I knew who you were before we started dating, I knew you were wild and liked to drink and party. I wasn't upset or angry about that, I accepted you for who you were and I saw you change. When I saw you that night I...everything I thought I knew about you vanished and it was replaced by doubt. It's not that you partied; it's that you didn't come to me. What did you think I'd do?" Dan asked her, he'd been speaking slowly, as if each word hurt him.

"I don't know! Judge me?" Serena cried.

"I wouldn't have judged you; I'd have listened for hours if you'd asked me too," Dan told her softly, "But now...I don't know if we can ever get back from this."

**Please review, last chapter next!!**


	15. Fix You

**Last chapter! I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed! It makes writing it so much better! Thanks to EdieRose for beta-ing and putting up with my whining when I couldn't get a chapter done! She's amazing, I'd recommend her to anyone! Great Beta and person. Sorry it's over.**

**Chapter 15 – **

**Fix You.**

Dan finally stood up and walked over to Serena, he couldn't bare that he'd hurt her but he needed some time to digest everything. There was no getting back from this. He looked down at the blonde who he could tell was trying not to cry. He lent down and kissed her forehead softly, before walking towards the door.

"Maybe we don't go back," Serena said softly as he was about to leave.

"Maybe," Dan nodded turning and leaving the room.

He walked out of the apartment block and over to his bike, only to be stopped by someone calling his name in surprise.

"Dan?" Lauren asked, walking over to him, confused.

"Lauren, hey," Dan gave her a half hearted smile.

"You ok?" she asked, concerned.

"Bad day," he explained, looking at the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"My history partner lives here," she told him, still looking at him in concern. Lauren may have only know him for four days but she was exceptionally skilled at reading people, she'd noticed the looks between him and Serena and he had the same, pained, Serena related look in his eye.

"It's a nice block," Dan told her randomly.

"That it is," Lauren agreed, nodding awkwardly.

"I better be going, I've got a show tonight and should probably set up."

"Ok, cool," Lauren smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Aren't you coming tonight?" he asked.

"I might do," Lauren shrugged.

"See you around," Dan told her, smiling before climbing onto his bike and driving off down the streets of Manhattan.

Lauren walked over to the intercom systems and looked at the names, searching until she found the one she was looking for. She walked through the lobby, acting confident, like she belonged there and climbed into the fancy elevator, not believing what she was about to do.

**Spotted – **

**Lonely Boy running into the new girl at the van der Bass apartment, it's never nice to be on the wrong edge of a very sharp triangle. A love triangle that is...**

**XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...**

"So I heard you were spotted leaving Serena's apartment, and you don't look happy so..." Jenny pried as Dan came back to his apartment to pick up his guitar.

"We can't get back from this," Dan told her as he put 'Bobby' in his case and slung it over his shoulder.

"Maybe you too don't go back, you go forward. Have you talked about your problems?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, I know what happened and she knows why I did what I did. I just don't know how we get from this to what we were," Dan told her softly.

"You fix the bridge," Jenny told him simply.

"What's the bridge?" Dan asked helplessly.

"I'm 15! I don't know what your and Serena's bridge is." Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Thanks anyway, I'll be back later." Dan told her, leaving the apartment to go to Soul.

"Bye!" Jenny called after him.

Dan smiled at Max as he set up his guitar and grabbed a beer, glad that Max always let him have a few seeing as how badly his day had gone so far. He sat, hunched at the bar as Max came over to him, sitting next to him.

"What happened?" he asked Dan, looking at the younger man with concern in his eyes.

"I think I screwed up any hope of ever getting back together with Serena," Dan told Max quietly.

"Do you love her?" Max asked him.

"Yeah," Dan nodded, looking off distantly.

"I want to say that love's enough, but it isn't. I'm not going to lie to you Dan, it's hard and it's painful and it hurts like hell when it doesn't work out. But when it does it's the greatest feeling on earth," Max grinned. "It's worth it."

"Thanks." Dan looked around the quickly filling up club. Mondays were typically a more relaxing night, softer, gentler music.

"No problem, now go out there and pour your heart out into a song like a proper musician!" Max told him, laughing slightly.

"Whatever you say boss," Dan laughed, walking up onto the stage and picking up his guitar.

**XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...XOXO...**

"Hello?" Serena answered the door to see Dan's new friend, Laura or something.

"Hi, I'm Lauren, Dan's friend," she told her, smiling.

"Hi..." Serena looked at her quizzically.

"Dan's playing tonight at Soul and I think you should be there," Lauren told her. "He still had feelings for you, that much is obvious."

"Erm, why are you telling me this?" Serena asked her, confused.

"Because I need the karma points," Lauren said, deadly serious.

"Hang on," Serena told her, disappearing off and grabbing her bag and coat.

"Thank you." Lauren said and they hurried out of the apartment block and onto the street, catching a taxi.

"Why are you really doing this?" Serena asked her.

"I dated this guy for six months, I thought we were serious and it turned out that he was still madly in love with his ex. I'd been a place holder. I don't want that to happen to me or anyone else again. Nobody should be the place holder between you and Dan."

"Haven't you only been here like five days?" Serena asked sceptically.

"I've got a talent for reading people, and your and Dan's relationship is pretty easy to read. You need to be honest with each other," Lauren told her as the taxi pulled in outside Soul.

They climbed out of the cab and entered the club just as Dan was about to finish his set. Lauren disappeared off to the bar leaving Serena to look up at Dan, who didn't know she was here.

"My last song I wrote a few days ago, it's about my ex," he told the crowd, strumming some chords softly.

'_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse_

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home,  
And ignite your bones,  
And I will try to fix you,

High up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I

Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Dan spotted Serena through the crowd as the song ended, their eyes locked and the crowd and everyone else in the crowd suddenly weren't important, just like the first time she'd seen him sing. They were all that mattered, not their past or their mistakes but them, what they wanted, what they needed. He handed his guitar to Mark as he made his way over to Serena, a small smile creeping onto his face as he stopped in front of her, taking in all her beauty.

"Hey," he said softly, moving even closer to her.

"Hey," Serena bit her bottom lip nervously and Dan took her face in his cupped hands.

"I love you," he told her, moving so they were only millimetres apart.

"I love you," Serena told him, not faulting, not thinking, just feeling.

Without saying another word Dan closed the gap between them, taking her lips in his in a passionate kiss, letting all his feelings pour into the single act of love...

**The End.**

**Please review...**

**Here are all the songs I used as the titles and their artists:  
**

**When You Look Me In The Eyes – Jonas Brothers.**

**All At Once – The Fray.**

**Somewhere Only We Know – Keane.**

**Sunday Morning – Maroon 5.**

**Teenage Kicks – The Undertones.**

**With Me – Sum 41.**

**Are You Gonna Be My Girl? – JET.**

**Merry Happy – Kate Nash.**

**You Give Me Something – James Morrison.**

**It Ends Tonight – The All American Rejects.**

**The End Where I Begin – The Script.**

**Adelaide – Old 97's.**

**Without You – Busted.**

**Decode – Paramore.**

**Fix You – Coldplay.**


End file.
